Fallen & Broken: Reloaded
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: "A new world order came to light five years ago on that spring morning: a world ruled by demons from another dimension, ruled by the Queen of the End. The strong work on while the weak are tossed aside and forgotten, dying of malnourishment, disease and exhaustion." [FALLEN AND BROKEN SERIES REWRITE!] (Enderlox) {Rated M. Language and gore, no sexual content.}
1. Section I: Chapter I

**ALRIGHT NERDIANS! HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FALLEN AND BROKEN REWRITE!  
><strong>

**I'VE ATTEMPTED TO WRITE THIS A/N FIVE TIMES AND THE WEBPAGE KEEPS EXPIRING. SO I'M VERY ANNOYED.**

**ANYWAYS, THIS WILL BE RATED M FOR GORE, LANGUAGE AND TRIGGER WARNINGS BUT HAS NO SEX OR ANYTHING CAUSE EW. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>SECTION I: FALLEN<strong>

_How long did it take for the world to crumble?_

_About five minutes._

_Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-SKY-**

Sky sat bolt upright, panting. His dream echoed in his ears as trying to slow his breath and heartbeat. He didn't want to wake Jason.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Seven more hours._

Sky sighed quietly. His back still ached from the constant hunching in the mine and the whip still burned in his back.

_Bang. Bang. I have a headache. Can I stop?_

Sky slung his legs over the edge of his cot, his head hung, his overgrown brown curls falling in his eyes. His feet still couldn't touch the ground.

_No? Why? Please, I'm exhausted!_

The cots were pathetic. A rough metal shelf jutting out of the wall with a pile of wheat stuffed into a sack. It didn't have blankets or sheets or proper pillows like in the Old World. Funny how it felt like heaven after a busy day.

_Oh god please stop no I didn't want this no I didn't meant it no no NO NO NO-_

"Alright! Get up!" the warden yelled, a metal door slamming. Sky jumped with a start, shaking. The warden's harsh voice bounced off the twisted cobble and steel wall as he marched down the hall, his polished boots striking the floor sharply. Jason sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and blinking to try and clear the sleep away.

"Already?" he murmured, stretching. His back popped and Sky nodded, rolling his shoulders.

"Food'll be here in a second," Sky murmured. A hunk of mouldy bread was thrown through the bars suddenly, sliding over the dirty cobble. Sky didn't make eye contact with the demon as it walked past briskly. Its claws clicked in time with its boots, it twisted and gnarled wings jutting out, the pale purple and black scales shining under the torch light. Sky saw a flash of glowing violet eyes and sharp white fangs and shuddered at the swishing noise of its tail as it dragged over the ground. Sky banged on the hollow cobble behind him and pushed off his cot, scooping up the bread. Tearing a chunk free, he tossed it to a drowsy Jason. He caught it and dug in hungrily, making Sky smile as he walked back to his cot, sitting down and stretching out.

"Oi! Jerome! Mitch! Wake up!" Sky hollered, banging on the wall again.

"Piss off!" Mitch yelled back sleepily. Sky chuckled drily.

"He's gonna smack you with the magic stick if you don't get your ass outta bed, and I know you're still bruised!" Sky yelled back. There was a multitude of muffled cursing, a yelp as Jerome was shoved out of bed and Sky simply rolled his eyes at their morning routine. He cast a questioning look to Jason, who gave him a weary smile.

"They're getting up," Jason reported, tapping the wall behind him. "Ian's up and moving and Husky's whining." Sky listened for the familiar scuffle and nodded, satisfied, chewing away at his bread.

"How long do you think it'll be today?" Jason asked, looking at his empty hands sadly. Not a crumb remained and he'd licked his fingers for whatever was left.

"I reckon eight hours. I heard Bash found a vein of diamond and we'll be working on that all day, I swear," Sky sighed, and Jason groaned.

"Isn't that all the way down in the new ravine? I do not wanna go in prime mob territory!" Jason complained. Sky shrugged.

"They lugged Kermit and Seto down there last night with Bash and the crew who found it to light up. Didn't you hear them last night?" Sky asked, and Jason replied with a shrug and a shake of the head.

"I was out like a light. We went too hard yesterday and I didn't want to waste any sleep," Jason explained. Sky nodded in understanding and stood at the same time as Jason. They walked to stand in front of the bars, at attention, standing straight. Kermit and Seto were across the hall from Sky and Jason, shoulders slumped and barely standing. Sky snuck a wave and Kermit smiled half-heartedly, the bags under his eyes noticeable. Seto yawned and scratched at his wrists absently, which were donned by heavy metal cuffs to stop him using magic. He hated them with a passion and they drove him mad. He was scratching at them constantly, the skin around them red raw and often bleeding. Kermit feared they'd become infected and Seto would die but Seto told him he'd be fine. But judging by the shiny flesh, infection was already setting in. It had been a month since he was last begrudgingly helped, and the medicine was gone in a week. Seto straightened suddenly, nudging Kermit. The Warden appeared in front of their cells as he unlocked them, sneering poisonously.

"You know the drill! Two lines with your cell mate, make a ruckus and it's an hour with the stick!" he yelled. Jason and Sky lowered their heads and stepped outside, joining the line with Seto and Kermit in front of them, Ian and Husky behind. As they walked out the door and down the stairs into the mines, they were handed their rusty picks and eyed by the terrifying monsters perched above. As suspected, they were all carted down to the diamond vein. Bash and Bodil were already working on it, side by side.

"Hey! Thanks a lot, watermelon! You got us extra work!" Ian yelled as he readied his pick. There was a clash he struck down, and Sky shivered. He resented the pickaxes. First strike of the morning equalled hours of painful work and sore backs.

"I'm too old for this," Sky sighed.

"Sorry for doing my job!" Bash yelled in reply to Ian's accusation. His high-pitched voice made it hard to take him seriously, and Bodil giggled immediately. Playful antics ensued as Bash and Ian traded insults, jokingly threatening to come over and beat the other up. Sky sighed as the guard on duty screeched at them, shutting them up promptly. Soon Jason and Sky were walking back and forth, arms full of diamonds ready to be deposited in their carts. The luckier guys got the job of pushing the carts up the broken tracks, out of the tunnel to the even luckier men charged with sorting them.

Muttered complaints went unheard, backs ached, tears were shed and Sky found himself continuously wiping his brow. Sweat mixed with dust as the humid tunnel had a rare moment of silence, the only noise being picks striking ore and diamonds clattering into carts. Then Ian let out an excited yell; he'd struck gold.

"Separate vein!" he yelled, and a guard was there instantly.

"You, you and you!" he barked, jabbing a claw in separate directions. "With him, you're now working on this vein! Extra rations for you four tonight!" There was a flood of groans from the majority as Mitch and Jerome high-fived, gleefully joining Ian and Bodil to work.

"You better share, asshole!" Bash shrieked. Bodil stuck his tongue out at Bash before raising his pick to get to work. Sky turned back to Jason, his snide remark pausing on his lips.

"Jase? You right, buddy?" He looked like he'd caught death, his face ashen and grey. His movements were sluggish and his knees wobbled as he struggled to raise his pick, hitting it half-heartedly.

"Get back to work!" the guard snapped, pointing at Jason.

"Oi," Sky hissed out the corner of his mouth. "Jason. Are you okay?" he nodded quickly, moving to wipe his forehead and lingering just a second too long.

"I said back to work!" the guard screamed. The whip cracked and Jason gasping in pain, collapsing to his knees. He grit his teeth to stop his pained cry, falling forward, his shaking arms barely holding him up as his palms dug into the jagged rock. The guard smiled smugly, fangs glittering like the ore in the walls, walking to the opposite end of the tunnel to yell at another poor slave. Sky knelt beside his pained friend, concern twisting his features.

"C'mon, lemme look buddy," he sighed.

"It's nothing," Jason whispered, a sob in his voice. Sky shook his head and lifted up the ratty hem of Jason's t-shirt, bunching it at his neck. The skin was previously raw and bruised with a new, long red stripe alongside his spine. The barbed whip had nicked the skin, multiple little blood spots already welling.

"It's not too bad, Jase," Sky lied through his teeth. "We'll get something for it after our shift, okay?" Jason nodded wearily, rubbing his wet eyes and shakily standing with Sky's aid. He winced, hunched over from the pain. Sky would've been able to take the pain, but Jason was younger by a few years: only a boy when he was thrown in the prison. He was already here when Sky was finally caught, having been ambushed.

Sky had survived half a year in the apocalypse with Mitch, Jerome and Seto: the four soldiers at the time. Sky had asked Jason how he'd been captured once, and had been gifted with the story told by too many. Unsuspecting, innocent in their village, the news of the ruptured End portal reaching them a day before the swarm came. Jason was a standard tale: in the midst of a hasty and unprepared evacuation he'd been injured, torn from his family and chained up to join the others like him in the cart which carried him to the prison they worked at now. Young girls and able-bodied women had been sent to cook, farm and weave while most boys and men had been tossed into the mines to work. The elderly, pregnant and too young were exterminated. Some of the children are now being raised by the demons to work mindlessly, while some women who had been pregnant at the time are now forced to breed, reproducing children to be killed for food or forced into work.

Five years ago, a fourteen year old Jason and nineteen year old Sky had been forced into an apocalypse when the government opened the End portal, unprepared for the swarms of demonic hybrids. Crops burned. Cities crumbled. Countless innocents were slaughtered. Countless more were enslaved.

A new world order came to light five years ago on that spring morning: a world ruled by demons from another dimension, ruled by the Queen of the End. The strong work on while the weak are tossed aside and forgotten, dying of malnourishment, disease and exhaustion.

In a world of kill or be killed, you don't get a choice.


	2. Section I: Chapter II

**I apologise for the last a/n. That was just embarrassing.**

**Anyways, hello Nerdians! This is chapter two of the rewrite and I hope you liked the first chapter. Just remember that a lot of this will be the same as the original plot line until chapter seven, and then it'll get turned on it's head. Only some OCs stay, whereas some get honourable mentions. A fair bit of back story has changed to fit the new plot and the characters.**

**I hope you're enjoying!**

**P.S Funny story: I had no idea who the Creatures were when I wrote this, I just went on their wiki and took what I wanted cause I wanted other YouTubers in my story. Now I know who they are and I love them to pieces, so they will be more in character. If not, it's for the sake of the plot. And Dex and Nick's absence will be explained, okay? Don't kill me for leaving them out.**

* * *

><p><em>I didn't ask to be born like this.<em>

_Why am I punished for a choice out of my hands?_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**-TY-**

Ty tried to run and tripped again, the hidden roots and vines of the forest floor an invisible hazard. He scrambled up, trying to take off and fly away from the danger but crashed down heavily, wings tangled. He'd broken something, or at least sprained it enough to render him unable to fly. Ty clambered up once again and sprinted, pumping his arms as the branches and twigs scratched at his skin and ripped at his clothes, bruised tail smashing against trunks and undergrowth. An arrow whizzed past his head, narrowly missing. Tucking in his wings to present a smaller, harder-to-hit target, he quickly studied himself as he leapt and stumbled over a bush. His clothes were ripped and nearly ruined, the supposedly-strong jeans torn and his tattered black shirt hanging off his small frame. His necklace – a stupid charm in the shape of foreign technology from this world he'd found in the dirt – had been ripped off his neck, snagged on a branch. His mistake had been losing that necklace: he'd gone tumbling down the steep hill and marked his path, the ripped necklace a perfect symbol for the skilled hunters on his tail.

The Creatures were smart, skilled and knew the terrain. They were a group of feared bandana-clad humans, the best Hunters on this side of the woods working under the mysterious leader of the organisation supposedly trying to take back the world from the hybrid menace. Eddie, James, Jordan, Aleks, Seamus, Steven, Dan and Kevin: the biggest and only human group able to work together as a team and always come out on top. They were skilled archers, fearful swordsmen and accurate trackers, relying on no outside aid or hunting dogs. They moved silently and attacked like beasts, taking quick care of all their prey. Now that they had a chance to hunt an actual, living hybrid they were even more energised and Ty was getting scarily close to capture.

The leader of the Hunters, the over-excited human Eddie, had been the one that found him. Ty had taken a small rest by a small river to rest his battered body when Eddie leapt from the bushes, sword up, having followed the trail of crushed foliage and undergrowth down the hill. When those tracks ran out, they followed the barely distinguishable footprints, years of skill leading them straight to him. Ty had only been able to rake Eddie across the face with his wicked claws before Aleks and Seamus had caught up to their leader, and then Ty was on the move again.

A howl of pain erupted from his mouth as an arrow glanced off his injured wing, making him stagger. Another arrow, straight in his thigh, and he couldn't rise up. Ty struggled futility before a boot on the back of his head crushed him down into the dirt, his hands grabbed roughly and held behind his back as rope wrapped tightly around them. The arrow was yanking out of his thigh with no care and he whimpered as the boot's pressure intensified, grinding him down.

"Get up," a voice snarled, and a hand closed around a fistful of his hair. Ty's head was yanked up, the boot having moved down to his shoulders to keep him for getting up. "Missing something?" his blurry vision was suddenly filled by a blood-stained charm on a broken cord, dangling in front of his face. Ty's head was forced up further to see none other than Eddie in front of him, blood dripping from the deep gash on his forehead and under his left eye. He pulled the bandana down, letting it hang loosely around his neck as he smiled toothily.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Eddie laughed as Ty hissed angrily. "We've been chasing you for a week now. Did you really think we wouldn't get you?"

"Little bitch," the one holding him down growled, the tug on his hair strengthening.

"Don't snap its neck, James!" Eddie snapped. "Loosen up!"

"Fine," the one behind Ty, James, mocked in a similar tone. His head dropped, smacking into the dirt.

"Little Ty," Eddie mused, the toe of his boot nudging his head so it was on his side. "Disgusting. Taking the names of our people." Seamus melted out of the trees, swinging his bow over his shoulder as he glared at Ty.

"We actually got it," Seamus marvelled, yanking down his own bandana. He looked odd, his long blonde curls pulled back into a ponytail. "Took a bitch and half to finally get it, though." A scowl was directed in James direction and there was a loud laugh as two more emerged from the trees. Aleks glowered angrily at Ty, hands at the dagger sheaths on his hips. Understandable, seeing as Ty had nearly accidentally killed him earlier in the chase this week. The one beside him, Kevin, put a hand on his shoulder: a silent sign to save the torture.

"I wonder if he talks," Kevin said, noting Aleks' murderous look.

"I wonder if he screams," Aleks growled, and Kevin snorted as Eddie face-palmed.

"You're so embarrassing," he muttered.

"Melodramatic much?" Kevin giggled, punching Aleks' shoulder. Aleks' angry façade fell and he groaned, shoving Kevin.

"Oi, idiots," Eddie sighed. "Help James. We need get this little shit back before we get the crap kicked out of us." James grip momentarily lessened and Ty seized the chance, wriggling up and lunging forward, barrelling past Eddie in an attempt to escape.

"Catch it!" Eddie demanded. A light weight suddenly body-slammed him from behind, two bodies tumbling down, and Ty struggled to stand with the person still clinging to his back while his injured burned in pain.

"Kevin!" Aleks shrieked.

"Catch it, idiot!" James yelled, and Ty veered to the right to try and lose them in the trees. Running water ahead. Maybe he could escape. Maybe he could make it-

"Gotcha!" James yelled as another weight was on his back, sending him down once more. Ty hissed and bit, shaking viciously. But he had two adults sitting on his back.

"I think it's upset!" Seamus laughed, pouting theatrically as he hauled Ty up with James and Kevin holding his hands.

"Tie his legs and wings and bag him," Eddie ordered. Ty thrashed as his wings were bound along with his legs, injuries making supernovas of pain. A rough sack went over his head and then he was lifted off his feet, hands around his ankles, neck and waist.

A game of cat and mouse: Ty could only escape so many times, and it was finally time. Now with Eddie leading the three carrying him, he couldn't get away. He was finally caught and most certainty being sent for his execution, and one more tussle would be pointless. It was over.

Silence ensued, aside from the huffing of the men carrying him and leaves crunching under foot.

"Why isn't Seamus helping?" Kevin asked suddenly, annoyance biting at the edges of his tone.

"Because Seamus is my favourite," Eddie replied condescendingly.

"Excuse me," Aleks muttered, obviously pissed.

"This thing is heavy," James complained, shifting his weight and nearly dropping Ty. "It better tell us everything we want."

"If it even talks," Seamus sighed. "We'll be so screwed if it doesn't do what Red wants."

They probably would be screwed. Ty had been running as a stray for four years, only spending a year in service with the Hybrid army as they took over. The initial swarm have been chaos as ranks broke and bloodlust took over the hybrids: it was a slaughter fest for all of the human's season of spring. Their summer had been filled with the prisons being established and farms recreated and Ty had been set to work in one on the opposite side of the woods, closer to the snow. Autumn was mainly dedicated to destroying the final ruins of cities and villages to simple rubble and catching a few stray humans. Halfway through the cold, cold winter Ty had broken away: many of the following months were a blur until he got his act together and started lying low. The Queen was displeased with the Hybrids that ran wild, and ordered for the strays to either be forced back into ranks or killed. Four years later, Ty was doing pretty well until the mysterious human who ran the organisation trying to stop the Hybrids locked his or her sights on him.

"I don't want to go all the way up the mountain!" Kevin's moan awoke Ty, who had somehow managed to doze off as he was shakily carried.

"Shut up!" Seamus barked, and there was a slap and Kevin whined. "Don't give location to the thing! It might have friends! They'll be able to find the base."

"You're doing the thing again," James sighed. "Calm down." Seamus huffed, and Ty could picture him rolling his eyes.

"Twenty minutes and we're there," Eddie said, sounding exhausted. But half an hour later of bumping and being tossed around by three tired people, Kevin and Aleks were whining in unison and Eddie was turning into an angry parent, but before anyone could kill anyone Eddie finally yelled that they had arrived.

"Edwin," a new female voice said. "Nice to see you finally came back. Red will be excited."

"Rena," Eddie replied. "It's good to be home." Silence ensued.

"Is that… a real hybrid?" the female, Rena, asked in a hushed voice.

"Yep. Caught the son of a bitch today," Eddie said cheerily, and he slapped Ty's leg proudly, sparking a failed attempt to kick him with his bound legs.

"I haven't seen one since… since the apocalypse," Rena said. "Saw one of those bastards leap on my little brother. Ripped him to shreds. I never…"

"Don't worry, Rena," Eddie said warmly. "We'll have our world back soon. Red knows what's going on."

"I hope so," Rena sighed. "Welcome home." There was a loud grinding noise and then they were moving again, the temperature rising. Fire was visible flickering through the roughly-hewn sack and Ty panicked, flaying around, making James curse loudly as he wrestled to keep him still.

"Get him in the cell!" a new voice yelled, and there was the sound of metal clanging and then Ty was thrown, his world spinning before he crashed down onto cold, slimy stone. The metal slapped again, the noise grating and then everything was dark. The room was lit at all, and Ty couldn't free himself from his bindings.

Hopelessly stuck, Ty stopped and went limp. The only thing left to do was patiently wait for his doom.


	3. Section I: Chapter III

**Chapterr Thrreeee!**

* * *

><p><em>I wish I could go back.<em>

_I wouldn't change anything._

_I'd just watch in detail to see where we went so, so wrong._

**CHAPTER THREE**

**-SKY-**

Nine solid hours of work. Jason was dragging his feet, eyes fluttering as he struggled alone. Sky was walking behind him in the line, eyes glued to his friend in worry.

"File in!" Warden yelled, gesturing to the door repeatedly that led to the narrow corridor lined with cells. Jason collapsed in the cell instantly and Sky rushed to his side, anxiety engulfing him.

"Jase? C'mon buddy," Sky said quietly, looping his arms under Jason's armpits. "Let's get you into bed." Jason moaned, unable to open his eyes. Some quick movements and a few cusses later Jason was sprawled on his cot, softly crying.

"Everyone is accounted for!" Warden bellowed. "Lights out! Anyone talking and it's an hour with the whip!" Food was then tossed in through the bars – a single lump of pork. Sky sighed and picked it up, ripping off a generous half and resting it in Jason's limp hands. He needed the food more.

"Eat up as soon as you're able, alright?" Sky murmured. "Get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a long day." Jason made a quiet whimpered and Sky patted his forehead, shaking his head slowly. He stood up, cracking his back painfully.

"Gotta stop crouching," he whispered to himself. "I'm getting old." He crossed the small space quickly, hauling himself onto his old cot and wriggling to get comfortable. Worry filled his tired mind for Jason, intensifying when he realised Kermit and Seto hadn't come back in the lines. It was troubling: the guards in the mines only ever kept people back for special jobs or beatings, and it certainly couldn't be a special job. Ian, Husky, Mitch and Jerome had returned with the group despite their task of clearing Ian's find.

"Forget about it," Sky mumbled as he started to eat his own share of tonight's meagre meal. It wasn't like he could do anything about it, and he was sure everything was fine. Nothing could be wrong.

Nothing at all.

**-TY-**

Ty awoke to see a slim ray of milky sunlight piercing through a small gap in the wall, blinking quickly. He was propped up against the wall and his chains and sack had been removed, replaced with heavy cast-iron shackles binding him to the wall and floor. The door swung open with a bang, revealing a very grumpy looking Aleks. It was very disconcerting seeing Aleks so normal, lacking the swords criss-crossed on his back and the black bandana around his mouth. He stared silently at Ty, so he returned the favour.

"Can you talk?" he asked as Ty shakily stood, wounds throbbing. His movement was restricted and he could hardly move forward or even consider an attack, yet even so Aleks stood in the doorway. Ty opened his mouth and struggled to form words, his throat unused to the action after months of neglect.

"Y…es," he finally managed. His voice was rough and throaty, surprising them both.

"Do you know where you are?" Aleks sighed, visibly bored.

"Mo…unt…a...in," Ty rasped. "Kev…i...n… sai…d."

"Good, excellent, wonderful, A plus. Now I've been told to tell you what's actually going to happen," Aleks explained without interest. "Basically you're here for Red, the amazing leader of the Resistance who's going to take back the world for human kind and blah blah blah. You'll going to say what we want to hear or we're going to mess you up and enjoy doing it. Kapeesh?"

"I… h…ave done… not…hing," Ty said strongly, slowly adapting to the strain on his throat. "I… am not… pa…rt… of ranks."

"Sure you are," Aleks snapped. "You're scum. You're demons who invaded our world and took the name of our dead to replace your real names and enslaved everyone and murdered children. The majority of what's actually left of the human population is housed in prison facilities mining, breeding like cattle to feed you or dying."

"I am not… account…ab…le… for their… actions," Ty protested. "I'm civilized. I… ran… away… af…ter… a year."

"A year," Aleks repeated, nonplussed. "A year where you did everything I just stated."

"Aleks?" Eddie said, looking in the doorway and scaring Aleks. "Line up. Red's coming." It was like a small flood as all the Creatures flooded in and lined up against the wall, arms straight by their sides staring straight ahead. The door suddenly swung open with a bang revealing, to Ty's surprise, a striking young woman.

It was not the huge, scarred brute of a man Ty had expected to lead such a powerful force: instead it was a pretty blonde in a red cloak. Her skin was pale and relatively unscathed, which was odd, and a quiver was slung over her shoulder with the curve of the bow protruding above. She was small, slender and relatively harmless-looking yet carried the poise and confidence of a brave woman. She knew she was important, and the way the Creatures – mighty, terrifying hunters – seemed to shake in her presence was amazing. The Creatures saluted her stoically, and Aleks stepped forward.

"Presenting The Red Hood, Leader of the Resistance, slayer of hybrids-"

"Shut up Aleks," she said sweetly, her sugared voice another unexpected shock. "My name is Ava Blanca. Call me Ava and you'll lose a finger or too. Call me Red." Aleks stepped back in line grumpily, his grand announcement cut short. Ty bowed his head and she cocked her head to the side. She walked forward with long, powerful strides and grabbed Ty's chin roughly, twisting his head from side to side as she examined him. She took in a sharp intake of breath, paling considerably.

"It's…" Her eyes locked onto the scar across his face, shock in her eyes. The scar began between his eyes, above his nose, and traced diagonally over his cheek to his jawbone, narrowly missing his eye. He got it in the first attacks when they invaded, a young boy slashing his face with a sword to get him away. Red swallowed, forcing a look of sympathy. "What a horrific scar."

"I got… it ye…ars ago," Ty said cautiously. She nodded and then proceeded to continue her inspection.

"Excellent condition," she murmured, pushing his head up and studying his neck. "A few bruises and scratches, they'll easily heal." She grabbed Ty's wing none to gently and he hissed in pain, making every single male in the room tense and go to their weapons.

"Don't," Red said warningly. All of them grudgingly sheathed their weapons and she wore the ghost of a smile for a split second. "Sprained wing. Tattered clothing, easy fix. Docile… You're definitely suitable."

"For what?" Ty asked in reply.

"Nothing," she said hurriedly. "You're beautiful. Now, I apologise for all these chains. I distinctly remember telling the boys to go easy on you." Red cast a poisonous glare to the group still lined up, making most of them flinch. "The chains are quite honestly a precaution. Your kind is known for their danger, seeing as how you enslaved the world. And you seem to pose quite a danger to my boys. Broke Aleks' nose, scratched Eddie's face, nearly tripped Aleks off a cliff, pushed Jordan into a river…"

"I wouldn't of attacked… if they... didn't first," Ty replied, proud of his improvement. Red removed her tight grip on Ty's chin and wing, leaving both throbbing as she crossed her arms, facing the Creatures with a scowl.

"Eddie?"

"Yes Red?"

"You told me he attacked first. Were you lying?"

"Um… no?" Eddie stammered, and Jordan sighed and slapping his face into his palm. Red marched up to Eddie and slapped him full across the face, leaving a mark instantly.

"You idiot!" she roared. Aleks snickered in his palm and Red glared at him, making him freeze.

"Red, calm down!" Eddie said, panicked. "We were hunting for food when we started the chase, and we have the policy to kill Hybrids on sight. And of course we roughed him up during the hunt before we realised he fit your description!" Ty flinched at his words as Red pressed her face up against Eddie's, flaming with anger.

"You know I took that policy down, Edwin," she hissed. She then returned to Ty, pulling a key out of her pocket and unlocking every single chain to their protest. They fell to the ground with a clatter and the boys pressed themselves against the wall, hands going to weapons once more. Red raised her hand simply and they all froze.

"I'll call for our healer to cater to your wounds and ensure your wing heals safely," Red said, anger gone in a second as the sweetness returned to her tone. She smiled at Ty, looking him up and down. "You're surprisingly docile for your kind."

"Stop… saying that," Ty finally said. "I… am… not part of that. They… are… not my kind." Some whispered 'bullshit' and Red turned slowly, staring straight at Dan. He pointed at Dan instantly and James held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't do it!" James said angrily. "This idiot is trying to call me out!" Red rolled her eyes and then, like lightning, her bow was out and a slim arrow had pinned Dan against the wall, the arrow scarily close to his jugular vein. Dan eyes were wide as saucers as Red nonchalantly slung her bow over her shoulder, clapping her hands and giving Ty a sweet smile.

"Let's get you all fixed up!" she chirped, gesturing to the boys with a dainty finger. They all rushed out and Red followed, shutting the door gently. Ty stared at the ground, shocked and surprised.

His death may be further away than he thought.


	4. Section I: Chapter IV

**Chaaaaaapter Four!**

* * *

><p><em>I don't trust him.<em>

_He better not get used to this feeling._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**-ALEKS-**

It could be amusing when Red blew a gasket and went mad, and seeing Dan get pinned by Red was no exception. She always went hard on them, keeping them in line, but it was all done with a sort of motherly attitude. Her frowns, eye rolls, anger and occasional slaps were a guise hiding how she cared for the boys.

"You god damn idiot!" James yelled suddenly, slamming Eddie against the wall roughly.

"James!" Seamus snapped, grabbing his shoulder and jerking him back. Eddie dropped down, eyes wide.

"What the hell?" Eddie yelled in retaliation, shoving him back.

"You should've told her you opened the attack!" James roared.

"We kill or be killed, James!" Eddie screeched. "We see a Hybrid, we kill it! They're the reason we're in this position!"

"What position?" Dan said, still shaky from his close call.

"The position in which we have to hide out of sight! Where we fear every shadow! Where it's dangerous to go outside!" Eddie said angrily. "Don't you miss freedom?"

"You can't be free in a world you don't own," Jordan said softly. Everyone fell quiet, considering his out-of-character wisdom.

"C'mon guys," Kevin said half-heartedly, tugging on Aleks arm. "We'll be late to breakfast."

**-TY-**

"Hello?" a voice called, rapping on the metal gently. "I'm coming in. So if you're naked, put some… clothes on or something." Ty recoiled against the wall as the door opened, light flooding in and framing a girl. "Hi, I'm Elove, and I'm your healer for- holy shit!" The girl dropped her bag, letting it split open and spill medicinal supplies over the ground. Ty hissed and dropped to the ground, wings flaring aggressively and sending pain shooting along them. The look of terror on her face didn't slip and Ty's wings dropped, leaving him sitting with his legs neatly crossed on the ground.

"You… You're a H-Hybrid," she stuttered. "Did… did you eat my patient or something? This wasn't mentioned!"

"No," Ty replied. "I didn't eat anyone." Her jaw dropped further.

"I… I need to pick up my stuff," she whispered, dropping to her knees and scrambling to pick up her equipment. She jammed it unceremoniously in the leather satchel and then stood up, gulping.

"Are… are you going to gut me?" she asked, and Ty shook his head. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, nodding her head to an unheard sound. Then she opened her eyes and slowly advanced, holding her right hand out tentatively.

"If you're going to bite any limbs off, bite off this one," she said with a shaky laugh. "I'm left-handed." Ty forced a smile and she slowly, slowly knelt in front of him, smiling hesitantly.

"So." She cleared her throat, smile widening. "My name is Elove and I'll be your carer for this morning. I am to care for your currents wounds and don't do anything stupid." She rolled her eyes. "Red doesn't trust me to do anything around here. I'm not stupid."

"Okay," Ty said cautiously, shying away from her touch.

"Hey," Elove said softly. "I don't hurt. Let me look at your arms." Ty stared at her for a moment and slowly held out his arm, flinching. She gently pressed her fingers against his soft flesh and let out a small gasp.

"You feel so human," she whispered, eyes glittering. "You're amazing." She stared at his skin for a minute longer before shaking her head, pulling her satchel into her lap. "Alright. I'm going to clean and bind the wounds along your arms now. It's probably going to sting, but I don't know the pain tolerance of you guys." She tugged a small brown vial out and then a clump of thin bandages, quickly unscrewing the vial. She poured a small drop of liquid on each cut, making Ty hiss in pain. As she worked, pouring the liquid onto cuts and then wrapping a bandage over each one, she had her lip in between her teeth. Her tanned fingers worked nimbly, black bangs falling in front of her startling reddish-brown eyes.

"You have very long nails," Elove said with a nervous giggle. "We'll have to clean them soon." She didn't speak again, focused entirely on her work. Soon she was on his wing, rubbing a gunky black substance into the injury. They didn't trade conversation at all, Ty concentrating on breathing steadily through the spikes of pain.

"Alrighty! You're all good!" Elove sang, wiping her hands on her rough pants. "If you shake the gunk off I'll know, and I swear to every god you believe in if you pick at those bandages I'll kill you." Ty nodded, pursing his lips as Elove stood up. She opened her mouth to speak when the door swung open to reveal a very irritated looking Red.

"Elove? What on earth are you doing?" Red demanded, her hands automatically falling onto her hips as she adopted a look of anger.

"Uh… my job?" Elove said, guilt seeping into her voice. She looked over at Ty and made a face, prompting a small smile from him. That made Red's rage grow tenfold.

"I specifically told you to stay away from him!" Red barked, storming forward and grabbing her wrist. "I told Aleatoire to heal him!"

"Well, Aleatoire really wanted my portion of breakfast," Elove retorted, yanking her arm free. "Besides, he's a nice guy. Doesn't talk much though, and-"

"Elove!" she roared. "Get out right this instantly!"

"Sure thing, mum," Elove mumbled grumpily, stomping over to the door. Red latched onto Ty's shoulder, forcing him down. He growled, pain returning. Elove's face twisted.

"Treat him with respect!" she yelled, fists clenching. "He's not some animal!" Ty stared at her, surprised. The possibility of a human on his side was new. Red took in a long, deep breath, closing her eyes and mouthing one to five.

"Elove," she said, voice strained, "In case you didn't notice, young Ty here is a Hybrid. His kind is responsible for the decimation of the human race and enslaved the remaining world. He is, indeed, an animal. Now leave here right this second and if I see your face in this corridor at all today I will lock you in isolation." Elove paled, face falling. She started to reply and Red pointed wordlessly to the door, eyes narrowed. She huffed and spun on her heel, slinking out the door. Red sighed, anger falling aside. She rubbed her face and looked over at Ty, who looked simply frightened.

"She's naïve and too trusting. It'll get her killed," she mumbled under her breath. She spoke up. "I'll have one of the boys by soon with a meal for you. Don't even attempt to leave this room." Ty looked down and nodded, closing his eyes as he listened to her boots across the wet cobble. Then the door shut, the thin ray of light his only company.

**-SKY-**

Morning came like any other day and the Warden exploded in with a shout, ordering everyone up. Jason was slow to move but Sky was up quickly, staring across the corridor. Seto lay there alone, curled up in a ball on his cot. Kermit was missing and the Warden was fast approaching. Not bothering to yell at Mitch and Jerome, Sky rushed to the bars.

"Seto!" he whispered harshly. He didn't move. "Seto!" After two beats, his head rose up from his crumpled form. His face was red and streaked, pain visible as he shook. Dread filled Sky's stomach.

"Seto! Get up, god dammit!" Sky said angrily. Seto stared at him soullessly, shaking his head.

"They killed him," Seto whispered. "They killed Kermit." Sky's heart cracked as Seto's head fell, sobs now audible as his body was wracked with pained cries of grief.

"Oi! Get up now!" Warden yelled, dragging his blackened tail over the bars of the formerly shared cell. They rattled loudly but Seto didn't move. Jason stood up and stopped beside Sky, resting his hands against the bars. The pair were both silently urging Seto to get up, get up, because he was going to die if he didn't and he just needed to _get up_. Mitch yelled for him to get up but the Hybrid carrying food silenced him with a glare.

"I told you to wake up," Warden hissed, yet still Seto refused. They had killed his best friend, and now he was doing the unthinkable.

Seto was revolting.

"Get up, idiot, get up," Jason murmured under his breath. The hall was silent as Seto didn't move and the Warden bristled, furious. He yanked the keys from his belt, jamming them into Seto's cell door and shoving it open with an echoing clang. He stepped in and stood over Seto, hand laying over the whip at his side.

"I said get up," Warden said, voice low with warning. Everyone waited with bated breath for Seto's response. Finally he sat up against the wall, making Warden smile as he started to talk, only to be cut off by Seto.

"Fuck you," he spat, raising up his middle finger. His face was a mask of anger, defiance and loss. Calm lasted a moment until Warden boomed, whip flying from his belt. Sky was dimly aware he was screaming, Jason's cries mixing with his own as the hall erupted. The whip made the first strike and Sky shook at the bars, banging them and screaming hysterically. The whip came down again and again for a good minute until Seto's pale, bloodied body slipped off the bed with a finalising thump. He lay in a pile on the ground, his own blood pooling around him, such an undignified way to die shrouded by his final act. The Warden grabbed him by the collar of his tattered shirt and dragged him out into the hall, dripping blood as he hoisted him up high. Silence ensued as Sky stared at him with unveiled hatred, tears streaming down his face.

"This is what will become of you if you defy us!" Warden roared, holding his body up higher as Seto's empty eyes seemed to gaze into Sky's soul. "Let him be an example!" With that proclamation, Warden dropped his body and stomped on it hard, the snapping of his neck far too loud. He then tied the whip around his shattered neck and dragged him down the corridor, leaving a streak of red in his wake.

Seto and Kermit were dead, just like that. In the blink of an eye, two were gone. Now the question is, who will be next?


	5. Section I: Chapter V

**Yay! CHAPTEEEEEER FIVE!**

* * *

><p><em>It takes one person to start a revolution,<em>

_But a revolution needs a martyr. _

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**-SKY-**

The strip of mine was hushed as they all worked. No catcalls were uttered, no complaints whispered, no jokes traded. The happiness had drained away as quick as Seto's life, and now it was only just dawning on Sky that he'd lost two friends. Seto's death had been brutal, merciless and unforgiving: no one knew how Kermit had died or what Seto had witnessed. The atmosphere was charged, every person in the tunnel seemingly ready to burst at the slightest notice. Sky feared the worst as many were dragged away, only to return bloodied and bruised and staggering on their feet. Seto's death wasn't viewed as an accident, an event of being in the wrong place with the wrong attitude. Seto's final moments had been twisted into the beginning of something new; a revolt. He had been turned into a martyr. Another prisoner was dragged off kicking by the guard, who threw him against the wall. Two more guards appeared, tugging the bleeding man down the next corridor. Their tunnel was now empty of Hybrids.

"Speed up, Jase," Sky sighed, watching Jason struggle to raise his pick again and again. He was panting pitifully, barely able to keep his eyes open. Sky was tempted to offer to take over his side and let the younger rest for a minute or two until Jason dropped his pick, staggering forward. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he dropped, slumping in a heap on the floor. Sky whined and looped his arms under his armpits, attempting to haul him up as his back complained.

"Jason!" Sky cried, kneeling beside him. "Jase, c'mon buddy. Up you get." Sky shook his shoulders, pressing a finger against his neck and feeling for a pulse. It was feeble and flittering. He'd deteriorated so quickly: defeat dancing over his bloodshot eyes, pale and weak.

"Sky?" Mitch called, abandoning his spot beside Jerome to rush over, pick on his belt. Mitch offered his arms, supporting Jason's weight. Sky hadn't realised how much his legs were shaking, heart beating far too fast.

"Go back to your spot!" Sky snapped. "They'll be back any second and you'll get beat!"

"Or they drag Jason off to whip him and he dies," Mitch said plainly. "What happened to him?"

"He… He collapsed. He can't take it anymore," Sky said, frustrated. Together they leaned the sick boy against at the wall as he groaned. "He can't be treated like this anymore!"

"Who's to say he should, Sky?" Mitch said, looking up to his friend. "Who's to say we shouldn't stop them from doing this?"

"Mitch, we can't. Just because Seto-"

"The Warden said make an example of him," Mitch interrupted. "So why don't we give them an example?"

"You!" Mitch and Sky spun around, shocked. The guard stared at them, pointing his claw angrily. "Get back to work!" Mitch looked to him and then Sky, a small smile twitching on his lips.

"Don't," Sky whispered warningly.

"They can't kill us all," Mitch replied, and then he unclipped his pick and threw it down. The bang echoed, the sheer magnitude of what he'd just done forcing the guard into silence. Sky stared at him, breathing quickly. What had he done?

"What do you think you're doing?" the guard bellowed, storming forward. "How dare you-" Then Ian dropped his pick, staring wordlessly at Mitch. The guard froze, shock on his face. Husky looked terrified but discarded his pick, letting it skitter over the rough stone. There was a cacophony of bangs, clatters and scared yet excited whoops as picks were thrown and dropped.

"No more!" Mitch yelled over the noise as people cheered. "This is our world!"

It took simply two minutes for Mitch to be seized and heaved away.

**-ALEKS-**

Aleks slurped at his soup calmly, purely to irritate Kevin. Then Red seemed to materialize beside him, making him jump.

"Aleks. Go check on Ty," she ordered. "Get him ready for me." Aleks played with his spoon, hesitant. Eddie snickered at his actions and Seamus looked down into his bowl.

"Do I have to?" Aleks whined, earning a glare. Jordan locked eyes with him, twitching his head in the direction of the corridor. He had known Red for so much longer than any of them – in fact they were childhood friends from before the apocalypse – and he knew everything about her. She was in a mood, and he knew it. She would normally be forgiving, but in this state she wouldn't accept any jokes from Aleks. The boy in question sighed theatrically and stood slowly, chair legs scraping against the cobblestone annoyingly. She glared at Aleks murderously and he gulped, flashing back to Dan nearly dying by arrow.

"Going!" he sighed grumpily, taking a slow step away from the chair. Red jerked forward quickly and suddenly and Aleks yelped, leaping away from her. She laughed and Aleks scowled at her actions.

"You're such a child," she grinned, ruffling his hair. "Go on, hurry up. You boys can go out hunting later, the snow storms cleared up." Jordan brightened at that and Dan groaned.

"You're still mean!" Aleks yelled over his shoulder, turning the corner out of the spacious common room. Aleks paused and listened to Eddie hoot loudly in reply, and then he squealed like a little girl and the sound of his soup bowl clattering to the floor echoed. Despite Red and Eddie's good chemistry, she always went harder on him and this was no exception. Aleks liked to consider himself the figurative favourite son, and no one ever got away with making a remark to him.

Aleks moved quickly down the Glowstone-lit halls, waving whenever he passed another person. There were a total of two-hundred and fifty-three members of the Resistance: all humans who escaped the Hybrids' and their prisons. Winter loomed and so far this year there had been seven casualties: a stray Hybrid that got terrifyingly close to the base claimed four of those lives. Natural cause for two and a suicide. It was a harsh year to close on, with new year's coming soon. Six years of Hybrids… it was mind-boggling.

As Aleks rounded the corner a hand latched onto his shoulder, pulling him into the wall with a yelp. He found himself face to face with Elove, the sweet healer.

"Shush. You never saw me here," she said, looking around fugitively. "What's got you jumpy? Is it the Hybrid?"

"What? How do you know about that? It's official business!" Aleks hissed, tugging her closer. "You're going to get in serious trouble knowing this!"

"Oh, please! You'd never dob me in," she scoffed, playfully poking his chest. "Besides, Red already knows I know. I gave Aleatoire my breakfast so I could go. I wanted to see the new prisoner and it was… unexpected. She yelled at me this morning and told me not to come back anywhere near him or I'd go in isolation." She sighed, looking down and fiddling the with the hem of her shirt. Aleks softened. Red tended to be… harsh on Elove. Her childish tendencies and efforts to make people laugh outweighed her smarts, and it drove Red absolutely crazy. Red was normally nice and easy-going and only went into leader mode occasionally, but Elove rubbed her the wrong way.

"Really? That sounds pretty shitty," Aleks remarked. "You in isolation? You wouldn't last a minute without your coffee." Elove giggled and punched his shoulder.

"Shut up!" she smiled. "Besides, he's fascinating. He's entirely harmless." Aleks sighed and rubbed his shoulder absently, gazing down the hall towards the Hybrid's cell.

"I know you aren't going to stay away, but please. They destroyed our world, and just because one of them seems docile doesn't mean the rest of them won't slaughter you. Don't let your guard down and keep your hand at your weapon, just in case," Aleks advised. "Aim for the eyes." Elove rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Mr I'm-A-Wise-Hunter," Elove mocked. "I'll be fine. Now go. Do you fancy official business. And remember, I was never here. Bye!" Elove speed-walked away quickly, and Aleks smiled at her antics. Walking briskly down the hallway, Aleks pushed open the door to Ty's room quickly, hoping to catch him in the act killing something. But no, he was sitting in the corner with his wings flayed out around him, tail twitching lazily, fiddling with something in his hands.

"Where'd you get that?" Aleks asked guardedly.

"The nice human, Elove. She gave me back my charm," Ty said, holding up a ratty leather cord. A small and tarnished metal charm of headphones hung off it, glinting in the thin light. Aleks cursed himself mentally: he should've asked what Elove was doing near his room.

"Stop referring to us as humans," Aleks sniffed, choosing to tackle a different topic.

"Stop saying my kind then," Ty retorted. "My name is Ty."

"Okay, _Ty_," Aleks said sarcastically, spitting the word. "You're to stand up and look presentable. Red'll be here any minute." Ty stood up slowly, jamming his charm in the pocket of his tattered jeans. Aleks and Ty stood in awkward silence for a full minute until Red appeared in the door, a wide grin on her face and a new pair of clothes tossed over her arm.

"Put these on," she said, chucking the clothes to Ty. "We're going to show you to the world."


	6. Section I: Chapter VI

**I hope you're liking the story so far! I'm uploading all my completed chapters today, seeing as tomorrow I leave to go camping for a week. I'll write while I'm gone and hopefully get you guys a damn good update!**

* * *

><p><em>You wouldn't trust me if you knew what I've done.<em>

**CHAPTER SIX**

**-TY-**

Ty got changed as quick as he could, awkwardly ripping the pants and shirt to accommodate his extra appendages. Red and Aleks stood with their backs turned to him while he did this, Red with a wide smile on her face the entire time. When he was done he announced it hesitantly, only to have Red spin around gracefully and march forward, grabbing his arm.

"We're going to show you off while I make an announcement," Red said, eyes glittering. "People will freak out when they see you cause… you're, you know, but Aleks will protect you." Aleks snorted and Red frowned. "What I meant to say was Aleks is going to stay by your side and protect you or else he's spending the night without food." Aleks was silent and a smile twitched on her lips.

"Now, we're going to… trust you," she said. "No chains. No shackles. Nothing. Try and make a move and Aleks will have your head in a second, got it?" Ty nodded obediently. Red moved her cold hand from his arm, gaze lingering on his scar for a split second. Then they were moving, Aleks walking behind and watching his back and Red marching in front. It was an elegant, smooth transition from almost-casual to leader-like: her back straightened and her shoulders squared, chin rising ever so slightly. Down they went through twisting, empty corridors before entering a large, cavernous room lit by golden Glowstone and filled with tables of humans. Their reaction was instantaneous as the majority leapt up, weapons out in a flash. Ty noticed the Creatures stay seated, chuckling at their reactions. All except Jordan, who stared at Ty with an angered look on his face. Red slid in front of Ty calmly, the serene look on her face melting into anger.

"Touch him and you're in isolation for two days," she said coldly, her voice clear as her message echoed throughout the room. Everyone settled back into their seats yet continued to warily watch Ty. He was an invader in their safe haven; Red would surely have to be insane to bring him within their walls.

"Every one of you, listen up!" Red shouted happily, anger dissipating like fog. "Sorry to interrupt your supper, but I have an important announcement. This is Ty, our lovely new friend, finally bought to us by my Hunters, the Creatures." There was a smattering of polite applause and someone yelled "Leader's pet" from the back of the room, prompting Dan to rise and flip off the speaker. Some laughed and even Red joined in, looking endearingly at the Creatures. There was no mistaking her affection.

"Now, this is where we get serious," Red said, uplifting tone fading. "Ty is going to be a major key to our success when we go into battle, which will be sooner than you think. That is why training has increased." Whispers started up, surprise sweeping the room.

"Silence!" Red yelled, getting what she wanted. "In exchange for his protection and a hot meal, Ty will tell us everything we want to know and then lead us into battle against the Hybrid menace we still fight!" Some people cheered and Ty took a step back, bumping into Aleks.

"On the day of New Year's, the day symbolising the sixth year of these monsters being in our world, we march!"

**-MITCH-**

Mitch sat on the edge of his bed, nursing his bruises. Forty-five lashes to the back, and the guards hadn't been gentle. His cheek was swollen and his eyes rimmed with black, his lip split. Pain burnt along his back, the barbed whip doing terrible damage to his frail skin. But that wasn't the thing he was most worried about. He'd returned long after the prisoners had been sent back to their cells, getting a worried look from Mitch. But his cell was empty, and Jerome was gone.

His first thought was that the same thing that happened to Seto and Kermit had happened to Jerome, and he panicked. But he could barely move, the pain consuming him: he could nothing other than sit on his cot and worry. An hour after Mitch had finally returned the door to the corridor slammed open. It was a typical Warden entrance, and he was terrified he'd see the worst. Warden appeared in front of his cell suddenly, and he held Jerome up by his neck with a cruel grin.

"Back of the cell," he barked. "Now!" Mitch dutifully shuffled back, ignoring the pain. The Warden unlocked the door and threw Jerome in, letting him lie in a heap.

"Jerome!" Mitch cried, dropping to his knees and pulling his friends head into his lap. "Oh god, biggums! What have they done to you?" Jerome was crooked, breathing shallowly. His eyes were puffed-up and red, face a mess of bruises and cuts. From the way his back arched when Mitch moved him, he'd been whipped.

"Walked… too slow," Jerome heaved. "I… I'm fine."

"Bullshit!" Mitch said angrily. "Jesus, you're jacked up bad! What on earth did you do?"

"I'm tired," Jerome whimpered, forcing his eyes closed. "In the morning…" he trailed off, chest rising and falling slowly. Mitch watched him drift off to sleep with a sigh, leaning his head back against the wall. He fell asleep promptly with Jerome's head on his lap.

**-SKY-**

Sky sat beside Jason's bed, watching the tired boy sleep fitfully. Jason hadn't eaten what had been thrown in, and Sky didn't have the stomach to eat at the moment. He was entirely consumed by worry, and Mitch's little show in the mine hadn't helped.

Mitch had no idea what he was doing, turning Seto into a martyr. He wasn't a symbol: they couldn't risk starting a rebellion. Seto and Kermit had died, yes, and that was two lost friends – one of which Sky spent a lot of time with in service. But that didn't mean Mitch could put everyone in danger. And now Jerome was badly wounded, and Mitch wasn't any better off.

**-ALEKS-**

Red led Ty back to his room as the common room filled with cheers and excited talks. And Aleks simply waited. Three… two… one.

"Aleks!" Elove yelled, running out of the crowd and skidding to a stop. "You can't let Red do this to the poor thing!" Aleks groaned, rubbing the back of his neck and hanging his head.

"Aleks!" Elove whined, drawing out his name. "Please. We need to treat him with respect and learn what we can from him peacefully! We can't just shove him onto the battlefield and expect him to go against his own people. Please please _please_ make Red stop." Her head drooped and Aleks looked down at her, her eyes pleading as she hid behind her hair. Aleks sighed.

"If I get beaten up, I'm blaming you," Aleks muttered. Elove squealed happily and jumped up and down, throwing her arms around him. "On one condition." Elove froze.

"What?" she moaned, pulling away and pouting.

"Stop giving the Hybrid things. Giving him the necklace was dangerous. If Red found out…" Aleks trailed off, not wanting to finish that thought. Elove nodded quickly, eager to get her way.

"Of course!"

"Seriously, Elove. If Red saw what you did-"

"I said I won't give him anything else! Now go! Shoo!" Elove grinned, flicking her hands at him. Aleks rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrists, gentling pushing her hands down.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Now get out of here," Aleks laughed. Elove smiled and skipped down towards the corridor of rooms and then paused, turning and looking at him expectantly. Aleks poked her tongue out at her and she laughed and copied, finally disappearing around the corner. Aleks couldn't stop the happy glow on his cheeks as he turned, ready to walk. Eddie caught his eyes, making kissy faces at him as Seamus pretended to gag. Aleks shook his head slowly and flipped them off, walking quickly out the opposite end of the room towards Ty's cell. Pushing the heavy door open Aleks saw Ty bunched up in the corner with Red standing in front of him, hands on her hips. Ty looked relieved to see him as Red turned, surprised.

"Aleks? What's wrong?" she asked, irrigated she was being interrupted.

"Um, Red? I… uh… I think we should, like… go easy on him," Aleks stammered rubbing the back of his neck again nervously. Red's eyes narrowed.

"Are they your thoughts, Aleksandr?" Red asked sternly and Aleks' shoulders drooped.

"Uh… yeah?" Aleks mumbled, looking at the floor. Red sighed.

"Ty, I'll be back in a minute. Aleks, outside," Red instructed. Ty nodded and Aleks turned, quickly exiting the room. Red followed and shut the door gently, leaning against it.

"Elove, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Aleks said dejectedly.

"Look Aleks, I know she's really trusting and I know you like her but-"

"I don't like her!" Aleks snapped, face flushing. Red raised an eyebrow and smiled playfully.

"I meant as friends, dumbass," she laughed, shoving his shoulder. Aleks' face went hot.

"Now as I was saying, I know she's very trusting. She believes everything has good in it and that's an attitude that will get her killed, without a doubt. In this current world and even the world before this, that behaviour is unsafe. I don't want her to die naïve," Red said softly, and then her face hardened. "I _know_ Ty is evil, Aleks. I don't trust him and you shouldn't either. Even if he claims to be civil and says he has no part in their current activities, I know he's evil. I know what's he's done. He's…" Red cut herself off, looking away. "If it comes down it, he'd kill Elove in a heartbeat. He doesn't care for innocence."

"Alright," Aleks said, mildly surprised by Red's outburst. Red looked up at him, sadness swirling in her eyes.

"Aleks, I don't want you to talk to Elove anymore. We don't want her believing… that maybe… please. It's for her own good," Red asked quietly, and Aleks hesitated.

"But-"

"No buts. Please, Aleks, don't talk to her. Understand?" Red questioned, resting a hand on his shoulder. Aleks looked down and sighed heavily.

"I… fine. Understood," Aleks murmured. Red smiled half-heartedly.

"Thank you, Aleks. Now, I need to finish asking Ty show questions."


	7. Section I: Chapter VII

**Hello Neridans! This may by the last update for today, who means it COULD be the last update for the next week. Camping sucks ;-;**

**Also! I was bored and made a playlist for this story! It's called Monster and it just went up on 8Tracks. The link is in my bio!**

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what would've happened if Fate actually gave us a good hand.<em>

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**-MITCH-**

Jerome stirred as Mitch awoke, the pair both numb from pain.

"Jerome! You're alright!" Mitch enthused, helping him sit up beside him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I told you," Jerome mumbled, yawning. "I walked too slow out of there and the guards didn't like it."

"Are you sure?" Mitch said, eyes narrowing. Jerome nodded slowly, guilt flitting over his face for a split second – so fast Mitch almost didn't catch it. Almost.

"Well I'm just glad you're okay, biggums," Mitch replied suspiciously. "You were out for a long time. Warden comes in an hour and… there's something wrong with Jason."

"Is he alright?"

"Of course he isn't alright!" Mitch snapped. He softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… sorry. According to Sky he had to practically carry him back and get him into bed, and then he just fell asleep. He didn't wake up to eat and he isn't speaking. His breathing… it's really shallow. I think he's… he's…"

"Dying," Jerome finished quietly. Mitch bowed his head, pulling his bruised knees up to his chest.

"I'm scared, Jerome," Mitch whispered. "First Seto and Kermit, and then I thought you were dead and Jason's dying. We need to stop this." Jerome tensed.

"There's nothing we can do," Jerome said carefully. "More and more people will die if we try and revolt against the Hybrids. We're outnumbered, outmatched: it's a physical impossibility." Mitch looked at him sharply.

"There's no such thing as impossible, only difficult. And if people have to die to the free the future, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

**-TY-**

It was late. Very late. Red had finished her very skewed version of 'questioning' at least two hours ago and now it was deathly quiet. Pale moonlight shone through the small cracks and Ty was left sleepless, drowning in thoughts tumbling through his head. He carefully turned the small charm around in his hand, running his thumb over the scratched surface. Elove had said it was something called headphones that let you listen to music. He didn't understand why that human liked him so much. Judging from the way the moon settled it was midnight, meaning it was his third day here. Elove was the only human that seemed to trust him, whereas most of the Creatures hated him. Especially Jordan. He had avoided conversation when he came to give Ty lunch and only ever had an angry look for him. Elove had said that Jordan and Red had known each other for years and shared the same opinions as her. Whatever Red said about him, Jordan would agree with whole-heartedly.

"Ty?" Ty's head snapped up and he was up and pressed against the wall, ready to defend himself. But it was only Elove quietly pushing open the door, wincing as it creaked. "I'm breaking so many rules right now, so be quiet." Ty nodded and slowly slid back down as Elove closed the door with a semi-loud creak. She turned with a smile and walked over, sitting in front of him and crossing her slender legs.

"I bought you some food," she said softly. "Midnight snack." She pulled her satchel up into her lap, pulling out two lidded mugs. "Careful, it's hot." She passed one over to him and demonstrated how to open the stiff lid. A quick sniff detected nothing life-threatening and Ty sipped at it slowly, delighted by the taste.

"What is this?" Ty asked, taking a longer gulp and getting a face full of steam.

"A recipe of mine," Elove said with a lopsided smile. "It's a special soup made with little bits of rabbit fat, boiled water, spices and selected berries. It sounds like a gross mix but it tastes wonderful and helps you sleep. I give it to my friend Aleatoire some nights so she sleeps well and doesn't have so many nightmares."

"It's nice," Ty said, breathing in the homely scent. Elove watched him enjoy his drink. Soon, Ty grew uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Why are you so fascinated with me?" Ty asked finally. "I'm supposed to be your enemy."

"I don't follow the rules. Duh," Elove said simply, like it answered his question. She went quiet, sipping on her drink. Ty stared at her expectantly and then she sighed, setting her drink aside. "I'm fascinated by you because I am you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I mean everyone here, everyone working with Red, we're all monsters. We're all killers."

"You don't know the first thing about death," Ty scoffed.

"And _you_ don't understand!" Elove protested hotly. "Before this, we were all someone. We never had blood on our hands, and then your people came and we became someone else. We killed! We still do!"

"You haven't killed innocent people!" Ty yelled, jerking up. "You haven't broken into a house and killed a father trying to protect his child, crying in the cradle, you haven't killed a woman who was trying so hard to protect her stomach, you haven't picked up a screaming little girl and thrown her so hard she breaks her neck!"

"You don't get it, Ty-"

"You know how many times I saw the light die in little eyes? Do you know what it's like to kill a child?"

"I killed my little brother!" Elove shouted, voice cracking as she stood. "I thought I was doing it out of mercy and I missed the first time and he was in so much pain and he was pretty fucking innocent, Ty!"

"But you didn't enjoy it!" Ty screamed. "_I_ did! I loved the blood! I loved the screams! I enjoyed every second of every murder and I'm a horrible, horrible person! I'm an actual monster and you're lucky enough to not know the meaning of it!"

Silence consumed the room, and both stood across from each other in varying states of emotion. Elove sobbed suddenly, eyes filling quickly with tears. Ty looked away, hands clenched into fists, wings splayed out.

"I lied to Red," Ty said numbly. "I told her I could lead the troops against the Hybrids and I can't. I don't know any of their plans or where they are. I haven't seen one since I left." Elove stared at the ground, tears dripping slowly down her face onto the cobble.

"I need to go," she said softly. She turned around and left the room quickly, abandoning her satchel and the warmed drinks. Ty stood there, feeling hopelessly alone and naked: he'd screamed his sins and told Elove all about what he'd done. Now he could only hope Elove truly was on his side, because if Red knew he couldn't do what she wanted…

She'd have his head.

**-SKY-**

Jason still wasn't waking up and Sky's heart was beating way too fast for it to be safe. He could hear the clanging and banging of Warden approaching in the outside hall and despite his shaking Jason _wasn't moving_. Then the door crashed open and the Warden's all too familiar roar reverberated throughout, and Sky panicked.

"Up, up, everyone up!" he bellowed, tail whacking against the rattling bars. The moment came and then the Warden was pausing in front of Sky and Jason's cell, eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

"Get up," he growled, banging his fist against the bars. He glared murderously at Jason and Sky shakily stood.

"He can't!" he blurted. "He won't wake up!"

"Very funny," Warden said, snarling. "Get up now or face the consequences!" Then Sky noticed something. A pale, dirty hand reaching out and scrabbling for the keys on Warden's belt. The corridor of cells was in a terrified silence, all fearing another notch on the death toll.

"I… ah…" Sky stumbled over his words. "I don't think you could do all that much damage with your stupid whip! You need a real weapon!"

"Foolish child," Warden snapped, turning his attention back to Jason. "Wake up now!" Warden shifted and the hand strained to reach, brushing the keys. There was the smallest clink noise as the keys fell, but Warden too worked up to notice. The hand dipped down and scooped them up, disappearing.

"Get up!" Warden roared, smacking the bars. Finally, he'd had enough, and his hand went down to his keys: only to find them absent. He growled and looked down, confused and angry.

"Who's foolish now?" Sky said smugly. "You can't even remember to bring your keys! You had one job!"

"Silence!" Warden screeched, shaking the bars viciously. Dust fell from the roof of the tunnel, the cobble bricks loosening with his rage. "You will not ridicule me!"

"You're doing all the ridiculing, nerd," Sky said, sticking out his tongue. The Warden roared with fury, shaking the bars harder, again and again. The dust fell and a few loose bricks fell, falling to the ground. A bar tore free and Warden threw it behind him with such force it crashed against Seto's former cell, bending the cell's bars in. Warden stuck his claw in, scratching at the air in effort to reach Sky. He yelped, leaping away from the claw. Then there was a barely audible noise of a door opening, going unnoticed as the Warden raged.

Suddenly Mitch, pale and terrified, was outside. _Outside_. He held the keys in one hand and slowly bent down, hand closing around a fallen brick.

"Human!" Warden screamed. "Do not defy me!" Mitch straightened up and stood just behind Warden, raising the brick up above his head, arms shaking. Sky stopped, frozen with astonishment.

With a loud cry, Mitch smashed the brick down on the back of Warden's head and he crumpled. Again and again, Mitch smashed the now bloodied brick down; crouching beside Warden's broken form. His skull was entirely crushed in: his eyes bulged out of his sockets, one having exploded with blood and milky goo. Blood and shards of bone made a crater in his head, the hair soaked with red and pooling around him slowly. His lips were bruised and his mouth leaked blood, teeth sticking out in all directions. Finally Mitch stood, dropping the brick with a shuddery gasp. He looked up at Sky, face blood-splattered and relieved.

"We… We're free."


	8. Section I: Chapter VIII

**So this is kinda where it stops following the original plot.**

**Don't forget to a drop review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>And just like that, everything changed.<em>

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**-ALEKS-**

Elove was quiet and it was unnerving. She was playing with her breakfast and not really eating, eyes rimmed with red. It was worrying Aleks. So instead of walking to his usual table with his fellow Creatures, he veered to the right and went to sit beside Elove. Kevin was beckoning him over and Eddie was making kissy faces again while Jordan gave him a questioning look. Aleks scowled and shook his hand in their direction, forcing them to turn back to their food. Aleks had only told Jordan about Red's request to avoid Elove, trusting in the older's opinions. He knew Red the best, having been raised with her, and he advised Aleks to listen to her and only go to Elove if necessary.

"Hey," Aleks said nonchalantly, elbowing her arm. "What's up?" Elove stared down at her food and shrugged, completely ignored his playful poke. It was so terrifyingly unlike her Aleks was tempted to check her temperature.

"Promise not to tell Red?" she asked, voice uncharacteristically hushed as she swirled her spoon through the light broth they'd been served.

"Depends."

"Aleks!"

"Fine, Fine," Aleks said, rolling his eyes. "I won't tell." She looked at him pointedly and he sighed, holding one hand up. "Cross my heart and hope to die, lest a Hybrid rips out my eye. I promise not tell Red of whatever crime you have or are going to commit now." Elove closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I went and saw Ty again last night," she admitted. Aleks groaned, banging his head against the table.

"Dammit Elove! I told you not to see him anymore! I have to tell Red about this!"

"You promised not to tell! If you tell her I swear I won't ever forgive you and I'll never talk to you again," Elove said seriously. They had a small staring competition for a moment and then Aleks huffed, looking away.

"What happened?"

'We… We had a bit of an argument. I-I accidentally told him about… about my little brother," Elove whispered. Aleks let out a small gasp, his hand instantly finding hers and giving it a comforting squeeze. Elove's little brother was the topic you didn't speak about: she'd only shared it was Aleks out of trust, and he'd kept it a secret for three years. She now harboured a large reservoir of self-hatred, hidden behind her sunny disposition.

"He… he told me something," Elove said shakily. "We need to get him out of here now."

"No can do," Aleks said automatically.

"Aleks, please," Elove begged. "He told me something big. He's not safe here!"

"What do he tell you?" Aleks demanded, keeping his voice low. "Elove, tell me!"

"He can't lead the troops," Elove snapped harshly, voice quiet. "He hasn't communicated with another Hybrid since he left his ranks. He knows nothing and Red's grand plan is going to fall apart. She'll have him killed on the spot if he's useless!" Aleks' vision tunnelled and he leaned back, consumed by shock. Everything had been riding on Ty and his ability to lead them against the Hybrids. Without him, the entire plan would come crashing down and they had no fall back. If Ty really knew nothing…

"What?" Aleks gasped. "We need to-" Elove slapped his arm angrily, voice contorted.

"Hush!" she hissed. "We can't tell anyone! If Red finds out, he's going to die!"

"She's not that heartless, Elove!"

"Is she?" Elove said, voice laced with venom.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked and the pair both spun around to see Eddie.

"Eddie! Hi!" Elove chirped. "How's your morning been so far?" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'm disappointed. Usually you're a good liar," he said blankly. "Don't bullshit me. What's going on?" Elove looked down at her lap, fists clenched.

We're-"

"We're talking about the Hybrid," Aleks confessed before Elove could lie. She delivered a swift punch to his stomach and he gasped, hands flying down to protect himself.

"What was that for?" Aleks said under his breath angrily, clutching his stomach in pain.

"You promised not to tell!" Elove snapped, hitting his arm repeatedly.

"I promised not to tell _Red_, so that was seriously uncalled for!"

"Promised not to tell me what?" Aleks cursed mentally and looked up from Elove to see Red with her hands on her hips, standing beside Eddie. "Aleks, I remember giving you strict orders not to talk with Elove." She glared up at the older woman in hate.

"Why can't he talk to me?" Elove asked angrily. Eddie backed up slowly and bumped his arm accidentally against Jordan, who had walked over to act as peacekeeper.

"Red, please. I don't think this is-" Red cut off her friend with a rigid hand upwards, two fingers up. She turned her head slightly, looking back at Jordan with a warning look. He sighed and backed off as the rest of the Creatures turned up to watch.

"He isn't allowed to talk to you because you're a menace. You're trying to corrupt him into believing the twisted words of an evil Hybrid!" Red snapped. Her hand snaked down quickly and clamped around Aleks' bicep, tugging him up out of his seat to stand beside her.

"I'm not a menace!" Elove spluttered. "I'm just trying to show human emotions to the poor thing, which is something you obviously don't understand!" James 'ooo'-ed and Seamus and Steven punched his arm at the same time, keeping their eyes on Elove and Red. Red pointed at Elove, anger seeping over her cool expression.

"I'm sick of your childish behaviour, Elove! When are you going to grow up and take this war seriously? We are the last capable people in our world that could possibly take it back from those monsters and we don't need our ranks turning into cushy buffoons too busy loving our enemy to fight!" Red yelled. "At this rate you'll be dead you'll be dead as soon as we step onto the battlefield when you try to go and hug the damned things!" Aleks thought back to the previous night and how Red had seemed so sad, only wishing to keep Elove safe.

"I can't believe you're turning on me like this!" Elove retaliated. "Besides, you won't even let Aleks give his opinion! He should do as he pleases and talks to whoever he wants without you governing his every movement! You aren't his mother!"

"No, I am his commander, and he follows my rules as a loyal soldier because he actually wants to survive and keep his friends alive!"

"You're just a power-hungry bitch!" Elove screeched. Silence fell over the common room and the crowd that had gathered around. Red's face slowly went scarlet and she narrowed her eyes, her murderous gaze trained on Elove and Elove alone.

"Elove Stitch," she said maliciously, voice clear. "As of this moment you are banished from the Resistance for traitorous actions. Leave this instant or I'll shoot you myself." Aleks' eyes widened as a blanket of shock encompassed the room. He desperately searched Elove's face for a reaction but she was unreadable. She only stood up a little straighter and pressed her lips into a thin line, eyes stony. She walked out of the room with her head held high, boots echoing on the stone floor with an odd sense of finality. The hushed room absorbed the sound and Aleks watched as Red clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Shen then turned on her heel walked out at a fast pace towards her room. A hand rested on Aleks' shoulder and he looked to see Eddie, face grim.

"Jordan, go talk to her," he said, not looking at the man in question. Jordan nodded and quickly walked out after Red, Eddie keeping his eyes locked on Aleks.

"She… I have to go after her," Alek stuttered, trying to push past Eddie.

"Hey, hey!" Eddie said, holding him back.

"No! She'll die! I have to help her!" Aleks yelled, struggled to get free. James grabbed his arm and helped Eddie pull him back, forcing him to sit.

"It's for the best, Aleks," Eddie said, his voice cracking with emotion. "If you follow her, you're as good as gone. Red won't care if you're her friend; you'll never be welcome here again."

"I'm okay with that," Aleks said angrily. He shoved James hard, making him stumble back as he bolted forward, racing after Elove. Kevin moved to chase after him but Eddie's hand shot out, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him back.

"No," Eddie said, watching Aleks' back until he disappeared out the door. "Let him go."

"You know that Red will make us follow him," Dan said softly, helping James up off the ground.

"I know," Eddie sighed. "That's why we let them get a head start."


	9. Section I: Chapter IX

**Alright, hello Nerdians! I have returned from my camping trip sunburnt and exhausted, but I managed to write... four chapters? Either way, I have a solid update on the way! **

**Don't forget to review and share your opinion on the story! **

* * *

><p><em>It's about time we got something we deserve.<em>

_Now we just need to figure out what to do with it._

**CHAPTER NINE**

**-SKY-**

Mitch unlocked his cell door, hands shaking so bad it took him a few attempts. All the time he chattered on nervously, incredulous he was actually getting away with it.

"I-I can't believe I actually did it," he stammered. "I don't know why the food carrier hasn't come yet. We should've been caught by now." The lock clicked and Mitch pulled open the door with a flourish. Sky stared at him blankly as he had been for the past two minutes, shocked. The image of Mitch's brutal kill was burned into his retinas, replaying constantly. The way the bloodied brick has gone up and down, blood splattering over Mitch's face and hands. The way Warden's head had caved, the skull shards fragmenting under the force. His eyeball oozing. The blood pooling around his crumpled body. So much _red_.

"Come on," Mitch urged, snapping Sky out of his stupor. "Step out." Sky's gaze travelled down, staring at the doorway. It seemed wrong to step over that threshold after five years. He seized up and scrambled back, suddenly terrified. It took far too much willpower to finally, finally step through and-

Bam. Out of the frying pan, into the fire.

"Mitch continued up and down the hall, freeing the flabbergasted tenants. Ian clung to Husky, both fearful, and Bodil and Bash were unusually silent. With the help of a guy called Nooch – who looked startlingly familiar – from down the hall Sky tugged Jason out, the two sharing his weight as Jason slowly stirred, to Sky's delight. But he noticed that despite the gaping door, Jerome lingered until everyone was out and nervously talking amongst themselves.

"Jerome?" Mitch said with a small laugh. "C'mon biggums, get out! We're free!" Jerome stared at him, eyes flicking from the door to Mitch.

"I… I don't think…" Jerome cut himself off, hesitant. "I don't think we should break out." Mitch went quiet, smile slipping.

"What?" Mitch said, unsure what to think. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying we're putting everyone at risk of injury or death!" Jerome said hotly. "We… We should just hide Warden's body and wipe you down and then when the food demon comes we can tell him Warden never came! They're going to get suspicious when we don't come down to the mines and we can't free everyone else and-"

"I can't believe you," Mitch said angrily. "We've come this far, we are _this_ close-" he demonstrated with his fingers for emphasis "-to freedom and you want to hide and pretend it never happened."

"No, Mitch, no, that's not what I meant-"

"This is our chance, dammit!" Mitch snapped. "We could be free! We could recuperate! We could find other people like us and launch an attack against the Hybrids! We could win!"

"Mitch, we can't go!" Jerome protested. "You don't understand the enormity of this! Do you know how many times I've had to take the fall for your actions, Mitch? Every time I get held back and come back hurt, or even just yesterday it's because I was beaten for being associated with _you_! I've protected you! Even by lying and saying I walked to slow or I didn't turn in enough ore I was watching your ass because I know what kind of person you are and I know you'd say something about it! All the times you've said something shitty or done the wrong thing or taken too long _I've_ taken the punches for you! And now you want to break out and I won't be able to take it for everyone you're putting in danger!"

"Well instead of protecting me you should've just let me die," Mitch said angrily. Jerome looked like he'd been punched in the stomach, the air leaving him. His eyes widened as his jaw fell open, breath shaky. Sky stared at Mitch, stunned. Jerome stood up and stood on the other side of the door, still inside the cell, eye to eye with Mitch, who stood in the corridor. His hand tentatively reached out, touching Mitch's arm.

"Biggums-"

"Don't call me biggums. I'm not your brother," Mitch said aggressively, brushing Jerome's fingers away. "You're a coward."

That was the final blow. Jerome stepped back, pursing his lips. He looked down and wouldn't meet Mitch's eyes, shoulders drooping as something broke within him. Jerome slumped on his cot, putting his head in his hands.

"Mitch," Sky began, only to have Mitch cut him off.

"No. Don't. We leave now," Mitch snapped, turning and storming to the door at the end of the hall. "Stay together. Say if you see a Hybrid. We get out, and we get out today."

**-TY-**

The door opened, lacking it's usually bang. Elove stood there, face hard with resolve. A plain white jacket hid her maroon shirt and a similarly coloured backpack hung off her shoulders, a sword sheath on her hip.

"Get up," she commanded. "We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Ty said, surprised. He slid his charm into the pocket of his new pants as he stood. "I thought you wouldn't come back. Last night-"

"We don't talk about last night!" Elove snapped. She softened. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so angry." She hopped off the step and walked across the room to Ty, cupping his face gently without the hesitation that accompanied any other human. "Look. I trusted you enough to in the heat of the moment tell you one of the secrets I've hid for years. I don't just tell anyone that and I'd have to be drunk to the sky to let it accidentally slip. I trust you and from here on out you have to trust me, whether you like it or not. Okay?" Ty nodded silently. Elove grinned and let go of his face, twirling away from him.

"Good to know. Now, I may have just been banished and it's a possibility that the Creatures are going to be on me the second we step outside, so stay close and try not to be too loud. Tuck those wings in and wrap your tail around your leg or something," Elove instructed. Ty did as he was told and then they were out in the halls, the Glowstone lighting no longer comforting and warm. It was eerie and cast too many shadows, and Elove was jumping at the slightest noise. So when Aleks came barrelling around the corner and nearly knocked her down Elove squealed.

"Elove! Thank god I found- what's he doing out?" Aleks changed thoughts like lightning, leaving Ty slightly jarred. "He's supposed to be in his cell! You aren't possibly thinking about taking him with you, are you? To think I was going to come and help you and-" Elove silenced, pressing her finger against his lips.

"First of all." She started. She slapped Aleks hard across the face and he gaped, rubbing his jaw with a gasp.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"That's for running into me. Second of all, shut up and let me talk. Third, you were going to come help me? That's so adorable!" she gushed, making him red in the face. "Fourth-d, Ty is coming with me. You aren't."

"Bullshit," Aleks said, sounding hurt. His manliness was at stake. "I can't let you go alone or with him. It's not safe and I can protect you."

"I don't need protecting," Elove sweetly. Her knee moved swiftly and Aleks yelped in fear, leaping back. Her knee stopped before it could cause any damage. "See? Point and case, let me blow the smoke from my gun. Anyways, I can't put you in harm's way. You have your friends and Red still likes you. You have a life here Aleks: you can't ruin it for me."

"I'd ruin anything for you," he said earnestly. "Besides: Eddie let me follow you. Hopefully Jordan will stall Red and give us time to escape. I don't know how you plan on leaving though: you know who they have posted at the doors."

"Mainly I don't think we'll make it out if you keep going on like a chatty Kathy," Elove deadpanned. "You want to come? Move now and shut up." Aleks sighed in frustration, rubbing the back of his neck almost aggressively.

"Fine," he said, angrily. "Let's go. Don't expect me to socialize with it." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Ty and he felt slightly offended.

"Aleksandr!" Elove snapped. "He's a he, and his name is Ty, Treat him with respect or I swear you will lose your balls. Understand?" Aleks' anger fell and he gulped, pulling up a shaky smile.

"Yes, Elove," he said quietly. Elove grinned and patted his head, starting forward with a smile. "Excellent."

**-ALEKS-**

Words can't explain how much he hated what Elove did to him. She always went through with promises and he would definitely wake up missing some important things. He loved her – in a platonic way – but the way she could threaten him and come away smiling was terrifying. She was like Red in that sense: she was very much aware of her way with words and the power she held over everyone and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. She was a natural leader and flicked it on like a switch, just like Red.

"I don't think Rena will be too happy to see you trying to smuggle a damned Hybrid through the front door," Aleks groaned as they walked quickly around a corner. "She'll whip our asses and send us bouncing back in at Red's feet."

"Watch your language," Elove sighed, looking up. The heavy wooden door to the outside was ahead, the cold from the outside snow seeping in. Ty looked confused.

"But last night you said fu-" Elove slapped her hand over Ty's mouth effortlessly, face turning scarlet. Aleks didn't know what to be more shocked over – the fact that Elove currently had her vulnerable hand over a killing mouth filled with sharp teeth or that she actually swore.

"We're here!" Elove said cheerily over Ty's muffled protests. "Get ready. She won't take kindly to our presence but I'll win her over."

"Are you sure?" Aleks asked, concerned. "Rena isn't an easy-going kind of girl. And you know her history. She hates Hybrids with a passion and-" Elove interrupted him, scoffing.

"We'll be fine!"


	10. Section I: Chapter X

**Are any of you guys excited to see EloveHD making a reappearance? Cause I am. OTP for sure ** ｡◕‿◕｡

**We get a new POV in this chapter! Excited? Who could it be?**

* * *

><p><em>Things aren't going to planned and that isn't in the plan.<em>

**CHAPTER TEN**

**-TY-**

"We weren't fine!" Elove yelped as the wooden staff sent her flying into a snow bank. The wooden door had been shoved open to reveal a growing snowstorm: the base for the Resistance was literally in the side of the cliff, so near the top it made Ty's head hurt. There had been a girl sitting outside on a rock in a plain brown cloak, the deadly wooden staff in her lap. She didn't seem old at all and the black and yellow hat on her head didn't budge in the wind. Her look of confusion at Elove and Aleks' appearance had melted away when Ty had peered out from behind them and she had let out a loud cry, leaping forward and swinging the staff. It had landed squarely and knocked Aleks back into Ty.

"Rena, please!" Aleks yelled as the staff cracked against his back, knocking him to his knees. "We just-"

"Hybrid!" she shouted in terror. Ty recognised the voice from when he had been first carted in with a sack over his head. She was the door master Rena; the one Eddie had spoken to. The one who's younger sibling had been slaughtered by a Hybrid.

"He's innocent!" Elove called, sitting up and spitting out a mouthful of snow. Rena spun, twirling the staff above her head swiftly. The swing landed surely on Ty's shoulder, making him howl and drop to the floor. He sprawled out, sliding on the ice, and Rena would've caved his skull in with her next swing if Aleks hadn't tackled her. The both crashed into the snow and rolled around, punching as they wrestled.

"Stop it!" Aleks roared.

"Kill it! We can't let it escape!" Rena retaliated, equalling as loud. "What are you doing?" Rena squirmed under his hold and managed to get a grip on her fallen weapon. She whacked Aleks twice in the side and he gasped in pain, rolling off her. Rena shot up and twirled, staff swinging. Ty was being hit everywhere, progressively knocked backwards. Rena was like a whirlwind through the falling snow, landing hit after hit. She feinted left and Ty fell, shaking. Elove chose then to dive in front of Ty with a scream, holding her arms up in front of her face. The staff crashed down with a crack and Elove screamed as it collided with the bone of her forearm. She fell back, nursing her arm to her chest, and only then did Rena stop her relentless attack.

"Elove!" Aleks yelled. He ran quickly, dropping and sliding on his knees to stop by her.

"Why are you protecting it?" Rena panted, burning with fury. "Why?"

"He's innocent," Elove said, blinking back quickly forming tears. "H-He doesn't mean any harm. Please Rena, just let us go." Rena stood up straight, staring down at the trio emotionlessly. Ty was propped up on his arms, watching as Aleks held Elove close from behind.

"C'mon Rey," Aleks said, making her tense. "We go way back. We're friends. Just let us go, this once. Red doesn't have to know."

"I… I cannot let you pass," Rena said, sounding pained. "It's against the rules."

"You never cared about rules a few years ago," Aleks said, eyes twinkling. Rena looked conflicted, anger crossing her face for a split second. Then she sighed, ramrod-straight stance falling.

"Go," she muttered. "If anyone pursues you in the next five minutes I'll hold them back. _Only_ five minutes."

"Thank you, Rey," Aleks said, sounding relieved. Aleks stood up quickly and helped Elove stand, ignoring Ty. He stood up as well, going to follow them. Aleks' shoulder brushed Rena's hand and she grabbed his bicep, halting him.

"Only because of the third summer," Rena said lowly, cheeks rosy. Aleks only nodded and she released his arm, letting them continue forward.

"How's your arm?" Aleks asked in concern once they were speed-walking down the steep mountain.

"It'll be fine," Elove muttered. "Just hurt a lot."

"It isn't broken?" Elove shook her head. "Good. What's the plan?"

"The stables at the bottom of the mountain. The horses should be locked up because of the storm and you and the guys haven't been hunting in a few days. We steal two horses and make a break for it. Wait out the storm and continue when it clears." Aleks nodded dutifully, helping her through some snow. Silence ensued as the snowfall quickened, all three slipping occasionally on the ice and having to help the other.

"So…" Elove said awkwardly. "You and Rena. Or should I say Rey?" She sounded oddly hurt. "I don't remember you ever mentioning it."

"It didn't need mentioning," Aleks said stiffly. "It was a onetime thing that no one needed to know about. We didn't even… We didn't do anything."

"Sure," Elove said, drawing out the word. "Mr Womaniser."

"Shut up!" he laughed, slapping her good arm. "It was just a few kisses. I wasn't supposed to be do anything like that cause of Red's rules at the time. It was when we were hunting big game, she wanted us focused."

"Um, excuse me?" Ty called, making Aleks' happy mood shatter. "I see lights ahead."

"The stables," Elove said with a grin. "We're nearly there. Hurry up and don't slip: we need those horses."

**-SKY-**

Jerome refused to follow them and Mitch didn't look over his shoulder as they all stumbled out. The halls were eerily empty and their footsteps seemed to echo, out of place and foreign. Doors were placed at odd intervals and corners only came occasionally. Jason had finally – finally – awoken and was stumbling along beside him, eyes drooping. Nooch had retired to the back with his friend and Sky wondered why he hadn't spoken to him before.

"Mitch," Sky called. He didn't react. "Mitch." He jogged forward, leaving Jason behind to stand beside Mitch. "Should we go back from Jer-"

"No," Mitch said quickly, angry. "We leave him behind."

"Maybe we made a mistake," Sky sighed. "None of us are ready for this. So many things could go wrong."

"Focus on the positives," Mitch said. "We could always- wait." He stopped and held up his hand, stopping the small crowd behind him. "Sounds like someone crying. A girl."

"We don't have time for this!" some whisper-yelled.

"Rule three," Nooch called out. "Always help civilians when assistance is required and can be given."

"Soldier," Mitch said with a small smile. Nooch stood up straighter and saluted, earning a salute from both Mitch and Sky. That's where he recognised Nooch from: he was a fellow soldier.

"Let's find this civilian then," Bash said, rolling his eyes. Mitch walked forward slightly and listened in the quiet for the crying. Now Sky could hear it, soft sobs. He had no idea how Mitch had heard it before.

"In here," Mitch said, gesturing to the door on his left. "Sky, c'mere." Sky nodded and loped forward, helping Mitch push the oddly heavy door open. The crying ceased almost immediately and a low growl took its place.

"Hello?" Mitch called into the dark. "Are you hurt?"

"No," the voice said. "But you will be." The growl turned into a screech and then a Hybrid leaped forward, claws slashing. Mitch cried out and grabbed the door as he leapt back, slamming it in place just as the Hybrid crashed against it. Claws raked against the metal and the screeches intensified, and then Sky's blood ran cold. Screams, roars and screeches erupted in the distance, echoing in the halls. Some were startlingly close and the group fell silent, pure terror sweeping over them all.

"Oh no."

**-RED-**

Red was yet to regret her decision to formally remove Elove from the Resistance, but Aleks had looked at her with pure hatred when she passed the decision. Red didn't want Aleks hating her and planned to go looking for him later. But now she had nothing to do, so she might as well go hunting for him now.

"Where's Aleks?" Red asked loudly as she re-entered the common room with Jordan behind her. The look of guilt only filled Eddie's face for a split second but Red saw it instantly.

"Edwin," she said warningly. "Where's Ale-"

"He's gone!" Eddie blurted. "He went with Elove!"

"God dammit Eddie!" James snapped, punching his arm viciously. "It was supposed to be a secret!"

"I couldn't hold it in!" Eddie yelped. "I'm sorry!"

"Why didn't you stop him?" Red demanded. "You need more control over your men, you god damned-"

"Red!" a young woman exploded in, hair dishevelled. Red recognised her as Aleatoire Licorne, Elove's roommate and fellow healer. "Something- he's-"

"Slow down," Kevin said, helping steady her. "Say it slow."

"The-the Hybrid," Aleatoire gasped. "I went to check on him because Elove hadn't come back yet and he's gone!" Red's murderous glare turned to Eddie and he held up his hands.

"I didn't know about that!" he said quickly.

"Alright all of you, listen up," Red growled. The Creatures stepped into a line, at attention. "I need you out there _now_ on horses and tracking them. We need that Hybrid. Do whatever it takes to find them and stop them. Even…" Red stopped and sighed, setting her jaw.

"Even if it means killing them."


	11. Section I: Chapter XI

**I can't write fight scenes (T＿T)** **I tried, okay?**

* * *

><p><em>Bad things happen quicker than good things.<em>

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**-MITCH-**

The first Hybrid came from behind, sending the panicked group backwards. They were like sheep in the dark with dingos closing in, the territory unfamiliar. One person fell and was ripped apart instantly, slowing their hunter only to have him replaced by three more. The two females were faster, leaping forward and catching a tall girl with dirty purple hair and dragging her down. People were screaming, shoving and pushing as they desperately tried to outrun the predators. Sky had grabbed Jason and was pulling him along, practically carrying the still weak boy. Mitch's first thought went, unwillingly, to Jerome. Was he alive? Had he been found in his half-empty cell with the doors still swinging? Did his blood paint the walls? Was he-

"Doors ahead!" Mitch yelled, snapping out of his fear. They all ran with renewed vigour: the possibility of freedom was enticing. They could scatter; escape the growing number of Hybrids. Mitch threw himself against the door and it burst open, sunlight flooding in to reveal a courtyard choked by weeds. There were three wide narrow steps with ornate metal railings reaching down from the doors to the courtyard. Grass grew over the walls, suffocating them, reaching into the centre of the stony prison entrance. Trees exploded up from between the stones, cracking them, roots ripping along under them. Nature was reclaiming the courtyard as snow fell slowly, beautiful mountain ranges framing the scene. The only downside was thirty plus Hybrids looking up from their various jobs.

**-RED-**

"The door's shut!" Eddie yelled from ahead. Red caught up with him quickly and pounded her fists angrily.

"Rena!" she roared. The door suddenly gave and Eddie tumbled out only to get smashed across the forehead. His fell onto his back with a loud gasp of pain and Jordan sprinted, leaping over Eddie and turning in the air, an arrow notched. Rena narrowly dodged it from her spot above the door, leaping down and twirling. Jordan held his bow up protectively and Rena's blow cracked against it. Kevin and Steven were in perfect time with each other, Steven's short sword making wide arcs and Kevin's daggers swiping. Rena's staff spun, going up and down quickly to block each blow. Seamus swooped in small in an attempt to knock her knees out and Rena planted a firm kick to his chest, sending him sliding across the ice into a pile of snow.

James bellowed as he charged Rena from behind, long sword held above his head. Rena ducked under his long swing and swept a leg out, knocking James down swiftly and turning it into a graceful spin, staff up to block Dan's sword. A sneaky punch and Dan fell, joining James and Eddie on the icy ground. Jordan came back into the fight, an arrow in his hand. He attempted to stab Rena's side and his staff crashed down, snapping it. Kevin came in from behind and Rena leaned forward, his swipe sailing over her and nearly splitting Jordan's stomach open.

She came back up and charged Jordan. Rena wrapped her arms around his waist and yanked him up, tossing him over her shoulder and into Kevin. Only Steven and Red still stood. Steven made a half-hearted attempt to attack from the side and Rena didn't even have to look, staff slamming into his groin. Steven fell, shaking, and she turned to face her leader.

"Drop your weapons Rena," Red said, arrow already notched. Rena shook her head with a grim smile.

"Let them go, Red," she said strongly. "They mean no harm."

"They took our Hybrid," Red said, aim not wavering. "We need him."

"Well I'm afraid I can't let you past," Rena sighed. "I promised five minutes." She pulled her hat off and tossed into the wind, hair whipping wildly around her head as it sailed away off the mountain. Then she let out a battle cry and charged forward, staff up. Red ducked under her swing and dropped to her hands, flipping up in a handstand but moving forward, kicking her legs. Her boot nailed Rena's chin and she staggered back, winded. Red came back up on her feet, an arrow quickly notched. She let it fly and Rena's staff came up just in time, embedding in the wood, stopping the shot which would've hit her between the eyes. Red jabbed forward and dug the end of her bow into the fleshy part between her collarbones. Rena kept getting pushed back by Red's quick blows, only managed to get a few hits in.

"Apologies," Red said as they both straightened. The arrow dug into Rena's shoulder and then Red's boot smashed into her knee, sending her down. Rena didn't get up.

"Alright boys," Red yelled, bending down and offering a hand to Eddie. His head bled quickly from the gash on his forehead from Rena's initial blow. "You all just got beaten by a girl. Let's go."

**-SKY-**

The bloodbath began almost instantly. Ian rushed forward with Husky close behind only to have a claw slice over his throat, opening a bright-red smile. He collapsed and Husky jumped over him, fists swinging. He was down in seconds, stomach torn open as three Hybrids feasted on his insides.

"Jason isn't ready to fight!" Sky yelled to Mitch as he ducked under a Hybrid. "We need to turn around!"

"No!" Mitch snapped, facing him. "Soldiers don't back down, not ever. Find a weapon and beat these bitches!" Sky shrugged and turned, scanning the landscape. He could break a branch off the trees, or- bingo. The metal guard railings lining the broken cobble steps, rusted and deteriorated. Planting a foot against the bottom Sky gripped one bar, grunting as he yanked it up. The rusted metal gave and Sky stumbled back, now equipped with a sharp metal bar. He ripped another out and tossed it to Jason, who stood unsteadily.

Sky threw himself into the battle alongside Mitch, angrily stabbing with his bar. Hybrid's fell and everything seemed to be going well with maybe seven of them down until Sky was knocked onto his back. The Hybrid was on top of him hissing, scratching as his chest. Sky screamed and stabbed his bar up into the Hybrid's stomach forcefully, watching as it exploded up through his back with a spurt of blood. Sky yanked it out, guts accompanying it, and he heaved the spasaming Hybrid off him. Mitch had disappeared into the battle and Sky clambered up, only to watch Nooch have his neck sliced to ribbons. Blood sprayed as the former soldier fell, Nooch's friend throwing himself over his body to protect his fallen comrade until the bloody, bitter end.

Screams filled the air as slaves were brutally slaughtered, and then Bodil was in front of Sky, crying as a Hybrid consistently gnawed on his arm. Bash was tugging on its shoulders and wings, sobbing as he desperately tried to pull it off. Sky slammed his bar down, the sharpened edge ripping through skin and muscle only to be halted by bone. Sky hit its neck again and again until the head fell, severed from its body. But it had taken Bodil's arm with him, and now it was gone up to his elbow. The Hybrid's rough teeth had sawn through bone, muscle, arteries, veins, everything. Blood gushed from the gory wound and Bodil heaved a shuddery sigh, sobbing.

"Bodil," Bash said, tears running down his face. Then Bodil died, just like that.

"We need to get out of here," Sky said, wiping away the tears quickly forming at his eyes. "C'mon." He grabbed Bash's arm and yanked him away from Bodil, rushing towards where Jason stood, banging a Hybrid on the head with his bar. Soon Sky realised the only living humans left were himself, Bash and Jason: Mitch had disappeared. Other people that escaped were down on the ground, dead or dying, either being eaten alive or finished quickly.

"Run!" Sky snapped, tugging on Jason and Bash. Together they ran back inside, swinging the heavy doors shut, and all Sky could do was pray to the gods that at least one of them survived.

**-TY-**

The beast underneath him moved swiftly, muscles rippling as Ty clung to Elove's waist for dear life. He didn't like how fast the damned horses were going, and Aleks was pushing his steed even harder.

"We might have lost them!" Elove yelled over the roaring wind, the snow whipping at her face and clothes.

"We're up against my friends!" Aleks yelled back, struggling to be heard. "We need to scramble the tracks!" Aleks stopped so suddenly Ty feared he would go flying over his horse as he made a turn, horse prancing over the previous tracks before re-joining Elove and Ty. The storm was out of control, rain and snow mixing to form a hard sleet which pummelled at his skin mercilessly.

"The snow can do the rest! Move!" Aleks called. Elove nodded and swiftly kicked her horse in the ribs. He whinnied in protest but galloped forward, tailing Aleks' horse. Then they heard distant shouts, barely audible over the cruel wind.

"The general direction is east but the tracks are barely recognisable under the snow!" Eddie yelled.

"Oh no," Elove whispered. A bolt of fear shuddered through Elove and transferred to Ty. Eddie was built to hunt and had a near spotless track record. The fact he was hunting one of his best friends was irrelevant: no matter what the prey, the Creatures would find them. And it would all go downhill.

"Ahead!" James. His eyes were the best, even in harsh weather. It took seconds until an arrow was whooshing past, Aleks only just ducking as it sailed over them. Ty's eyes widened. That was an attempted kill shot. Then Ty noticed how the sound had changed. The horse's hooves had sounded different, but now when they pounded against the dirt it sounded oddly hollow.

"No! Stop!" He screamed. Elove jerked back on the reins, forcing the horse to slide over the icy stone and crash through the bordering bushes. Aleks was even closer to death but only just managed to stop on the edge of the cliff.

"How did you-"

"No time!" Ty said, sliding off the horse. "We need to get out of here!"

"Ty, look for a way to get out of here," Aleks commanded. "Elove, with me. Sword out. We'll fight if we have to." Elove nodded grimly, clambering off the horse and smoothly drawing her iron short sword. Aleks unsheathed two silvery daggers, twirling them between his fingers. They both stood for a tense moment before a large grey horse exploded through the bush, Eddie on its back with an arrow already flying. Steven and James were close behind, bursting through with their respective weapons drawn. All Ty could hear was rushing water below and there was no path down, nothing. There was only one option, and Ty had no idea if it would work.

"Hold on!" He yelled, wrapping a skinny arm around Elove's waist and locking his hand over Aleks' elbow. Then he stumbled backwards of the cliff, tugging Elove and Aleks with him. Elove was screaming and Ty managed to turn on his stomach, his wings snapping out for the first time in days. Wind whistled and bit at his clothes, stinging his eyes as Aleks yelled in warning. Then there was a sharp tearing pain in his wing and he tumbled off course, smashing into a wall, and then as he fell he lost my grip on Elove and Aleks. The world tumbled around Ty, and he was disoriented and shocked until a rough and painful slap tore at his skin. He was plunged into darkness as water surged loudly around him, and he was tumbling and there was two dulled splashes above him and his head hit a rock and


	12. Section I: Chapter XII

**Huge discoveries this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh no.<em>

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**-TY-**

_Everything was shaky, out of focus, too bright. It wasn't right._

_"What name have you chosen, Enderlox? Which human have you first slain?" Raven asked, blood dripping from her fangs. He looked down at the corpse beneath him, spitting out a chunk of chewy muscle. A simple farmer unfortunate enough to wander onto the path with his wife._

_"Ty," Enderlox said, licking his lips and savouring his name. "Excellent to make your acquaintance, miss…?" Raven smiled gleefully, kicking the farmer's wife off the side of the road._

_"Zoe."_

_The dreamscape changed and suddenly Ty was crashing through a wooden door, sending splinters and shards everywhere. He didn't look up and bounded forward, claws catching on a young girl's legs, digging into her flesh and dragging her out from under the shaky wooden table. There was a larger girl who shared the younger's blonde curls screaming hysterically and reaching out for the small one as Ty pulled her underneath him. He managed to catch the older's leg for a second, tearing a long cut in her skin but the boy tugged her back from harm's way, cheating Ty out of a double meal. The older girl tried to launch herself at Ty but the boy under the table locked her hands under her waist, pulling her out from under the table to the wall. The girl beneath him only had the time for a lone, ear-splitting scream before Ty plunged his claws into her stomach, coming out with a handful of guts. Blood splattered over his already soaked shirt and face, splashing up his arms and pooling around him and the child's corpse. Ty's head dipped down, lapping at the blood and chewing on her insides. He looked up and his eyes locked with the older girl, the boy having disappeared. He felt his eyes narrow and a hiss rumble up his throat: she looked tastier. This girl was too scrawny, too much sinew. He launched forward, claws outstretched, and then a heavy blade flashed in his vision. He reeled back in pain, a long slice from between his eyes to his jaw bleeding quickly and heavily. He saw the boy dropping the bloody sword and running to the girl, only to have a teenage boy rush forward and grab them both to escape. Ty clawed at his face and screamed in fury as they escaped, and then he leapt up and the dream shivered, changing once more._

_"You wouldn't dare leave," Raven hissed, gripping Ty's shoulders. "Strays are hunted. The Queen will be displeased."_

_"I don't care," Ty snapped. "I don't want to do this anymore. All we did at the beginning was kill, and now we're trapped here watching the humans. I don't want to be a killer anymore."_

_"Enderlox!" Raven growled. "Don't be foolish-"_

_"Don't call me Enderlox. I've taken the name of Ty, Zoe," Ty growled in reply, pushing her hand off him. _

_"Then you don't call me Zoe," Raven said angrily. "That is a human name, the name of our first kill. My name is Raven, my beast name, my true name. You are Enderlox."_

_"I'm not a beast," Ty said, turning away from her. "I refuse to do this to innocents to serve the Queen."_

_"Well if you aren't a beast and you aren't a human, what are you?" She screeched angrily. "What are you, Enderlox? What are you!"_

Suddenly Ty's eyes opened and Raven disappeared. All he saw was snow swirling angrily around him. He was dimly aware he was freezing and soaked through and mud was squishing through his shirt, a bank beneath him. His legs were still hanging in swiftly rushing waters and Elove was holding his head, sobbing.

"Oh thank god, thank god you're alive!" She was water-logged, her black hair plastered to her face, clothes almost see-through but her eyes bright.

"Where are we? What happened?" he mumbled groggily. He was dimly aware that his wing was trapped under him and hurt immensely.

"You jumped off the cliff and saved us but Eddie shot you as we fell," Elove said, wiping her eyes. "You hit a rock but pushed Aleks and I to safety. You nearly drowned and I was so scared you'd been swept away down the river but Aleks pulled you out." Ty sat up and coughed, wings unfurling. It was nearly pitch-black and all he could hear was Elove sniffling, raging water and the Creatures' distant shouts from above on the cliff.

"Where's Aleks?" Ty asked, looking around suddenly in a panic.

"Here," he responded drowsily. He was struggling to stand, covered with mud and snow and dripping water. His hair was limp and he shook from the cold.

"We need to keep moving," Elove said, struggling up. "Quickly, before they follow us down."

**-RED-**

She only just arrived to see Eddie standing on the edge of the cliff, bow still in hand.

"I shot them down," he reported with a long, shuddery sigh. "They hit the water and I don't know if they got out." Red was consumed by anger and stormed forward, grabbing Eddie's shoulder and spinning him around to face her.

"You mean you let that dammed Hybrid go free?" she demanded. Eddie's face twisted and he shoved her, hard. Red stumbled back into Kevin, who steadied her quickly.

"I just shot my friends out of out of the air," he growled. "And all you care about is a Hybrid. One stupid, replaceable Hybrid."

"You don't understand Eddie, he's-"

"What the hell are we doing Ava?" Eddie snapped, sounding tired. A small gasp went up from the group- no one dared use her real name.

"Saving the world," she replied guardedly. She couldn't back down. Not now. "Everyone hurry up and find a way down. We need to continue pursuit at once. Now!" Everyone stayed still for a minute, eyes going from Eddie to Red, and then everyone rushed to investigate. Everyone except Eddie. Red turned on her heel and stared at the forest they'd traversed, only just able to see their mountain through the snow. Dan and Seamus pulled the two stolen horses away from the edge and she listened to Kevin and James shouting back and forth as they attempted to climb down the edge of the cliff. Then a cold hand closed around her bicep.

"What?" she growled, turning to face Eddie. His face was a mask of sorrow and worry.

"Please. Just tell me why this one Hybrid is so important to you," Eddie asked sincerely, eyes far too old to be on his young face.

"We need him for the war," Red said robotically. "He is our wild card, the difference between winning and losing."

"That's not it," Eddie sighed. "I'm known you too long and I know it's something else."

"Eddie, let it drop," Jordan called. "Leave her alone."

"You too?" he said angrily, concern dissipating. "God dammit you guys! It's one Hybrid, he doesn't matter, we can just-"

"He matters," Red said softly. "He matters so much."

"Why!" Eddie yelled. "Why is he so important to you that you'd try to kill Rena and send me and the guys out against our best friend?" The rest of the Creatures flocked behind Eddie, drawn to the yelling. Red looked conflicted, eyes shiny.

"Because… Jordan," she said tearfully, holding out her hands like a needy child. Jordan swooped in immediately and wrapped his arms around her, face blank. She took a deep breath and looked up at Eddie, their eyes locking.

"Fine. We need him because… because I know what he is," Red said shakily. Eddie looked at her expectantly and Jordan's arms dropped, hanging in front of him and digging his bow into the snow. "It was the morning after the End Portal opened, and our village had just gotten wind of the swarm arriving. My parents were in the fields farming at the time, and that was the first place hit. I only had Ella, Shaun and Jordan left when the Hybrids arrived."

"Who are Ella and Shaun?" James asked. Jordan's hands tightened around his bow as he looked down at the snow, face stoic.

"Ella was Ava's little sister and Shaun was her older brother," he said softly. "Ella… she was nine. Red was fifteen and I was a year older."

"I-I hid under the table with Jordan and Ella while Shaun collected supplies. We planned to run… b-but… it was too late." Red took a shuddery breath, trying to fight back tears. "The door exploded in and we all were screaming and crying. All… All I remember is blood. Ella was ripped away from me and my leg was sliced. Jordan pulled me out from under the table to Shaun, and I looked back… and… and Ella… she was…" Red broke off with a sob, burying her face in Jordan's shoulder. Jordan wrapped an arm around her, eyes red and puffy. The pair had their united moment of grief, haunted by memories only they shared.

"She was underneath the Hybrid," Red said, sniffing pitifully as Eddie's heart broke. "She was sobbing and screaming so loud, and she was staring at me and trying to reach out. Then the Hybrid tore her open. There was so much blood… and… and it ripped out her insides. She was dead so quickly, and I hope so only felt a little bit of it. His head was in her as he… he ate her… and… he looked up and his eyes locked onto mine and he left Ella. He leapt forward at me and I would've died if it wasn't for Jordan. He slashed him across the face, sending him to the wall. Then Shaun was in the room and he grabbed us both and we ran. And you should know a wound like that leaves a horrific scar. A perfect scar, from the eyes to the jawbone. And who do you think has that scar, Eddie?" Realisation dawned like a morning sun and Eddie breathed in sharply.

"Ty."


	13. Section I: Chapter XIII

**Hello, Nerdians! I hope you're all alright and enjoying yourselves :)**

**Quick question:s are you enjoying the chapter length? Are the POV changes to frequent or are there not enough? Is the style inconsistent? is there anything you want me to touch on? I want to make this a great experience for you! Anything you guys are unhappy with, I'll fix it! **

**Now, here's a somewhat big chapter. I hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I want to go out with a bang.<em>

_I want to go out knowing that someone out there might have trusted me._

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**-ALEKS-**

Ty was injured, the horses were gone and all three were freezing, soaked to the bone from Ty's spontaneous idea to leap into the water. Aleks stayed close behind Elove, watching her walk unsteadily, Ty's hands often shooting out to balance her. It was making Aleks nervous, the way the monster casually laid his claws on Elove. It made his eye twitch every time he made a move which could've been threatening. Was he reaching out to slash her neck? No, he was grabbing her shoulders. Was he going to tear her arm off? No, he was holding her hand to help her over a mound of snow. It made him somewhat jealous, seeing that… that _thing_ holding her hand.

"Elove?" Aleks called, reaching forward and tapping her shoulder. "We don't know where we're going. We just leapt off a cliff into water during a snow storm. We're in unknown territory. This is hopeless. Let's just turn back, hand Ty over to Red and-"

"No! Let's go," she said cheerily, not even seeming forced.

"Elove, seriously," Aleks sighed. Elove turned on her heel gracefully and smiled happily. Then she slapped him full over the face. Aleks glared at her and rubbed his stinging cheek, making her smile widen unnaturally.

"I said lets go." She turned back and marched forward, humming. Aleks grumbled under his breath but still followed her. He couldn't do anything else _but_ follow her. "Admittedly, we're walking in a snowstorm being pursued by hunters, but consider it a holiday. This will be fun!"

"Totally fun," Aleks muttered, jamming his hands in his pockets. He was vastly unprepared for a trip into the snow in only a black shirt and jeans, having left his bandana and jacket. And he was disgusted to realise he felt bad for Ty: his white shirt was as thin as the mountain air. Elove stomped through the snow, Ty shivering but still helping her on occasion. They were hopelessly lost. Everything looked the same, like a tree covered in snow and bushes that sneak attacked you from below. Visibility was low, it was terrible hunting conditions, and their tracks were being covered as soon as they were imprinted in the heavy snow. They should've gotten away but then they realised they could hear running water, and then there was a series of loud splashes and Elove swore loudly. It shocked him out of his daze, that fact that she actually cursed, and then he connected the dots.

"We got turned around!" he yelled angrily. "Shit!"

"Run!" Elove yelled, grabbing Ty's arm and pulling him forward. "Away from the water!"

"They actually jumped!" Aleks said, surprised. "James is afraid of heights; he might not have followed them down. Sight is poor, the archers won't be able to aim properly! All we know is that they're on our trail!" Suddenly an arrow, embedded in the ground, narrowly missing Ty's foot.

**-TY-**

"Oh my god!" Elove squealed, grabbing him and roughly throwing him into the snow. An arrow passed the air where he had been. Ty tried to stand but Aleks changed course, running straight at him. He kicked hard and Ty fell back into the snow with a cry.

"This is all your fault!" Aleks screamed, kicking his stomach again and again. "If you hadn't gone and killed so many damn people we wouldn't be here! If you didn't exist we wouldn't be here!"

"Aleks, no! Stop!" Elove pleaded, grabbing his shoulder and trying to pull him back. "He's innocent! Stop it! Aleksandr, stop!"

"Innocent?" Aleks barked a disbelieving laugh, fists clenching. "You told me! You told me how he laughed as he killed children! How he loved the blood! How he enjoyed every second of killing innocent people! That isn't innocent, Elove!"

"You've killed innocent people too!" Elove said with a sob. "Please, leave him alone!"

"He's going to turn on us anyway and kill us!" Aleks screamed. "He's built to turn on us! He's a _monster_! You're a monster, Ty! Or is that even your name? You're a killer!" Time seemed to slow down for Ty and he took in a long, shaking breath. Everything was turning into too much. The snow swirled around him angrily and all he could see was blood, dripping onto the snow and staining everything. He could hear himself laughing as he tore the arm off a woman and threw her into the snow, people screaming around him. He could hear himself telling Elove everything he'd done and he could hear Aleks calling him a monster, over and over as it mixed with Raven furiously screeching.

"What are you, Enderlox? What are you?" she screamed, and then everything snapped. Ty leapt up and shoved Aleks down into the snow, teeth bared as his claws dug into the soft skin of his shoulders.

"Don't," he hissed, eyes flashing. Aleks squirmed under him, blood seeping from his shoulders and through his shirt, blooming on the snow. His vision went cloudy, unable to see Aleks clearly through his haze. His nails went deeper and Aleks cried out, holding his hands up and weakly pushing at Ty's chest. Elove was shouting behind him, hands around his arms, trying to tug him away.

"Ty, stop it!" Elove cried. "No! You're hurting him!" The haze broke, shattering, and Ty fell backwards. His hands were bloody and wet, little pieces of fabric stuck under his nails and sticking to the blood. Aleks sat up, hand touching his shoulder numbly, fingers coming away bright red. Aleks' eyes were wide, staring at Ty in absolute horror. Elove was shaking her head slowly, tears falling freely down her face and nearly freeing.

"Ty, what have you done?" she said. He stared down at his red hands, breathing too hard. He had just hurt Aleks. He'd hurt him. How could he?

"I… my name isn't Ty," he said dully. "It's Enderlox." He scrambled up and took off, wings pumping. The wound in his wing was nearly paralysing but he just kept flying, up and up, tree branches ripping at his skin and tearing at his clothes and then he exploded up through the trees, into the white.

He was alone.

**-ALEKS-**

"Ty!" Elove screamed helplessly. Aleks struggled to stand when Eddie fired. He was a black blur against a white backdrop as the arrow shot across, missing the tree and appearing in Elove's arm. She spun from the force and twirled on one foot, falling to the ground with a pained cry. She sprawled in the snow and then another arrow, beneath her shoulder blade.

"Elove!" Aleks yelled, hand reaching out to her. Unimaginable pain exploded across his chest, electrifying his nerves with a bolt of fire as his back arched. He collapsed backwards, legs tucked awkwardly beneath him as blood soaked his shirt, gurgling in his mouth.

**-MITCH-**

He'd abandoned them, run away from the fight as a Hybrid leapt onto Bodil. He avoided the Hybrids wherever he could, running as fast as he could. He needed to find Jerome. He needed to. Equipped with a tree branch he whacked whatever got too close, getting lost in the maze of hallways and corridors. Suddenly, he heard a yell.

"Mitch!" someone screamed. Mitch's heart twisted.

"Jerome! I'm coming!" he yelled, running faster. His yell had sounded close: Mitch was near him. He just needed to find him.

"_Mitch_!" the scream was panicked and went on for too long. Terrified, Mitch didn't see the puddle of blood until it was too late.

He tripped and fell, sliding into the wall with a bang. His vision swam, watery and weak as he tried to raise his head. There were two Hybrids ahead, crouching over a body, a body which looked-

_Jerome_.

"No!" Mitch screamed. He scrambled up, slipping and sliding in the blood as he rushed forward. He raised his branch and smacked it down on the Hybrid weakly, crying pitifully. The Hybrid only growled and swatted at his legs lazily, knocking him to his knees.

"No, no, stop!" Mitch sobbed, dropping his branch and hitting it with his fists. "It's Jerome! You can't!" Footsteps ran ahead, three pairs of feet and a screaming woman. The Hybrids looked up and growled, trading a look and leaving Jerome behind. They raced ahead and Mitch ignored the terrified screams.

"Jerome, no, no, oh my god," Mitch whispered, crawling forward and tugging his pant leg. "Jerome, it's my fault, no, it's my fault! Wake up!" Jerome's arms were red and gnarled, muscles and skin unrecognisable and a bone jutting out from the mess. His stomach and chest were covered in blood, a terrible mess. But his chest was rising slowly, up and down, and his eyes were fluttering. Mitch couldn't imagine the pain he was in.

"I'm so sorry," Mitch whimpered, sniffing. "I'm so sorry, biggums." Jerome's eyes stayed open finally and he stared up at Mitch, eyes full of nothing. With a sudden exhale, Jerome's chest stopped moving and his eyes didn't close. A scream bubbled up through Mitch's throat, a twisted howl of pain and terror.

"Jerome!"

**-RED-**

Elove was gasping for breath on the ground, stuck on her stomach with two arrows sticking out of her. But Aleks… Aleks was lying on his back, his slippery hands weakly trying to pry the arrow in his chest out.

"Seamus!" Red yelled, running forward. "Help him, now!" Seamus dropped beside Aleks, already pulling his kit out. He was the best healer out of all of them, and if anyone could help Aleks it was him.

"Heavy bleeding," Seamus muttered, slipping into his work. "Possibly punctured lung, unlikely. Internal damage. Barbed arrow head, it's going to be hard to remove without further damaging it."

"Just help him," Red snapped, gritting her teeth. "Don't let him die."


	14. Section I: Chapter XIV

**Guess who's back, back again? **

**Me! I'm back from the dead! Again! Yay!**

**So basically Tomtankill (yo) passive-aggressively hinted I should update.**

**Tom: You should update.**

**Me: Sure, okay.**

**I just have not been able to update ANYTHING for FIVE HUNDRED YEARS. AND A HALF. It's so annoying! I can't write anything still and it's just- so- argh. I hate it. But I've managed to force out a hopefully good chapter (Thank you Panic! At The Disco for being my emotional support) and it's pretty alright. Also, props to Tom for prompting this. Go love him. **

* * *

><p><em>I screwed up….<em>

_Now everyone has to pay the price._

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**-TY-**

It was cold, and the white was being swept around madly by the high winds. There was a loud scream below and Ty froze. Another scream. One more. Then dreaded silence. But he couldn't go back. He couldn't.

The snow abruptly stopped further ahead and Ty flew forward jerkily, the freezing cold numbing his wounded wing. He dipped to the left scarily occasionally as his wing gave out and he'd have to flap hard to get straight again. He squinted against the glare of the snow as rain pelted at his back, angry thoughts whirling around his head unchecked. Why did he let himself tell Elove about his crimes? Would did he dig it all up, bringing all the memories and horror back to the surface? Why did he attack Aleks? Why did he fly away? Why didn't he go back to help? What was he _doing_?

The snow stopped and Ty's wing folded. He yelled in fear as he careened left, spiralling out of the sky. The ground rushed towards him and he fought to straightened out, terror shooting through him. There was a courtyard beneath him, a squat stone building sprawling around three sides. But there was something else in that courtyard. People. Bodies. Blood.

Hybrids.

**-SKY-**

He abandoned his prayer as the door shuddered under the weight of Hybrids.

"We're dead!" Bash wailed. "We're dead!"

"Shut up!" Sky snapped, his fist flying out and punching Bash's stomach. He doubled over and gasped, hands flying to his stomach. The door shook again and Jason looked over at Sky, eyes wide with fear. Crazed roars and the leathery beating of wings outside provided a grim soundtrack as Sky struggled to hold the door closed, squaring his shoulders and staring at his two friends.

"Are you alive?" Sky demanded.

"Only for now! We're going to die-"

"Are. You. _Alive_?" Sky yelled, and Bash nodded his head frantically.

"Then take Jason. Go. Run," Sky ordered, pushing the younger boy towards him.

"Sky, no," Jason said shakily. "We can't leave you."

"You're going to go, and you're going to run, and you're going to get out of this alive," Sky said angrily. "This is it."

"No, no, we'd just be serving you up on a platter!" Bash panicked.

"There was no mention of a platter in my grand plan," Sky said with the ghost of a smile. "Now go." He locked eyes with Bash and he pursed his lips, pausing. Then Bash nodded, grabbing Jason's arm and tugging him away from the door. Jason squirmed and struggled, reaching out to Sky with a scream.

"Sky! No!"

"Go!" Sky roared as the doors threatened to burst. "Run!" Bash took off, dragging a screaming Jason behind him down the corridor.

Then they were gone, and Sky felt peace.

**-TY-**

Seven Hybrids were gathered at the entrance, scratching and kicking the heavy door and hissing angrily. Screams were audible from inside as Hybrids screeched and roared, and Ty was dimly aware of light sobbing. Humans lay around him in pools of red, dead or dying, as Hybrids ripped flesh from bone and chewed on muscle, entrails hanging around their necks like twisted garlands. It was sickeningly familiar, and Ty wanted to throw up.

He walked forward tentatively, eyes narrowed. One Hybrid looked up, blood dripping from his mouth as he stared at Ty quizzically.

"There's more than enough to go around," he said with a red smile. Bile rushed up Ty's throat and he gagged, stepping away and running towards the step. He was surrounded by blood: it covered his torn shoes and splashed up his legs, and it seeped into his shirt and his skin and he felt like all he was made of was blood and horror and screams. His species was entirely composed of it: years of bloodshed, in their world and this, relishing in screams and bathing in the vibrant red. He was alone, pushed out because he rejected years of brainwashing.

It would be so easy to go back.

**-RED-**

Aleks screamed horribly as Seamus tore the arrow out, thrashing madly and digging up the snow beneath him. James and Kevin were systematically swearing and telling Aleks it was alright as they held him down.

"I need to stitch it up." Seamus was calm, despite Aleks' blood on his hands and face. "Hold him still."

"Trying," Kevin said through gritted teeth. "He won't stop squirming!" Aleks' face contorted and he let out another deathly scream, his hands clenched and his eyes screwed up.

Red watched it all, feeling oddly detached. She had caused this: she had ordered Eddie to fire. Then suddenly her face was burning with pain as she fell into the snow with a small cry.

"Eddie, what the hell!" Steven yelled, scrambling up and grabbing his arm. Eddie's chest was heaving as he stood over Red, fists clenched.

"You did this!" he screeched. "He's going to die because of you!" Steven tried to tug him back and Eddie slammed his elbow into his stomach, knocking the breath out of Steven and sending him to his knees.

"I-I'm sorry!" Red said, tears burning the back of her eyes. "I didn't want it to end up this way!"

"How did you want it to end up?" Eddie yelled, tears of his own starting to fall. "We all want revenge but at least we aren't selfish enough to endanger everyone to get it!" Eddie pulled his foot back to kick and Jordan suddenly appeared, arms around his neck. Eddie howled and Jordan's hand slinked out, grabbing Eddie's wrist and turning his arm in. Eddie struggled against him, cursing and screaming. Suddenly Jordan was on the ground and Eddie was fighting to get free, clawing at the snow as he tried to reach Red. She scrambled back in fear and Jordan's hands closed around Eddie's ankles, dragging him back. There was a small tussle then Eddie was thrown forward, rolling and stopping on his stomach. He was startlingly close to Red and but didn't make a move, struggling up to his knees. He looked up and their eyes met, and then he broke down.

"God dammit," he sobbed, punching the snow weakly. "God fucking dammit. G-God-" He curled up and let out a deathly wail, beating the snow and screaming. He eventually died down into light sobs, curled into a ball in front of Red and crying. Then he just stopped, and all that filled the air was Aleks moaning and Seamus trying to keep him alive.

And it was all Red's fault.

**-TY-**

The door's suddenly exploded inwards, the heavy metal bending and cracking as they smashed against the inside walls. The Hybrids were like a flood, the force halting them now gone. Madness ensued and in the chaos Ty was shoved forward. He tripped on a tail and his nose popped when he collided with a wall, and then there was a door and he was tumbling down a dirty staircase. Screams erupted as he scrambled up, seeing multiple humans dropping picks and scattering. Then more Hybrids poured down the staircase, shrill cries filling the narrow mining shaft as they pounced on the fleeing humans. Ty backpedalled up the staircase against the tide and fell onto the stone, half in the door and half out. The screams were deafening, and as he stood all he could was follow the blood trail.

**-SKY-**

Run.

He was sprinting, sliding in blood and trying to stay calm. He had to lead them away from Jason and Bash. He had to.

Round the corner. Down a corridor. Sharp turn. The roars were getting louder, a cacophony of fear. Screams mixed in: human screams, pure terror manifested into a terrible cry. Sky shook his head quickly, pressing his hands over his ears. It was too loud. _Too loud._

"Sky!"

**-ALEKS-**

There was light. Bright and painful, burning his eyes. So much pain, sudden and scorching, coursing through his veins and pulsing from his chest. His hands and legs were freezing, the cold crunching beneath him deafeningly. There were voices shouting but it sounded like they were under water. Disjointed faces swam above him, wavering and breaking as the light brightened. Burning vices around his cold wrists, pining him down as a scream curled from his throat.

"Aleks, don't you dare close your eyes!"

"Shit! He's losing too much blood! Kevin, hold it over the wound!"

"Aleks, Aleks, don't, Aleks-"

Black.


End file.
